GoldieTrap Season 3
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Plushtrap is the son of Springtrap and Goldie. Watch how our favorite bear and rabbit raise their son and how Plushtrap lives his life slowing discovering the past of his parents and two unlikely beings stuck in his head. How will he deal with his parents and these 'beings' once he unravels a tale of loss, murder, tragedy, change and most of all: trust and friendship. (Cover mine)
1. Welcome back!

**(Welcome back mates! I hope you guys enjoy the third and final season of GoldieTrap.)**

"Gaga la ba la." Plushtrap cooed. Goldie rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed.

"He's an early riser like you." Springtrap joked; Goldie just huffed and went to their child.

"Good morning Plushtrap." Goldie said. Plushtrap gurgled. Goldie smiled and walked down-stairs to the kitchen. Goldie put Plushtrap in his high chair and went to get the milk formula that Springtrap brought while Goldie was still in hospital.

Plushtrap waited patiently before Goldie came back and picked him up. Goldie sat on the couch and fed him the bottle, Plushtrap was still not strong enough to hold the bottle himself, Plushtrap gurgled then started sucking on the bottle. Goldie smiled, yesterday had tired Goldie out, everyone meeting Plushtrap and all. Plushtrap leaned against Goldie as he continued drinking.

"Pancakes?" Goldie jumped a little when he heard Springtrap.

"Oh, yes please." He replied. Springtrap nodded and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Goldie could smell the pancakes in the kitchen. They smelt delicious.

"Gaaahhh." Plushtrap cooed. Goldie kissed his head.

"Breakfast my love." Springtrap said, he sat next to Goldie on the couch.

"Why did you cut it up for me?" Goldie asked.

"So Plushtrap could stay comfy on your lap while I feed you." Springtrap laughed; before Goldie could protest Springtrap put some pancake in his mouth. Goldie tasted the rich chocolate as the taste already began to linger in his mouth.

"Mmmm." He sighed in satisfaction. Springtrap chuckled and gave him another mouth-full.

"La ala." Plushtrap cooed.

"You can't have that, you have no teeth." Springtrap laughed; giving Goldie more pancake.

(A few hours later.)

"Hey Springtrap?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Plushtrap while I do the lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Springtrap took Plushtrap and put him on his lap. Plushtrap was having a small nap, being a new-born he gets tired easily. Springtrap patted his son's back and held him close. Plushtrap wiggled in his sleep.

…

Plushtrap looked around, it was dark. Pitch black.

"Ah b aba." He cooed. He saw some mist. The blue mist was back!

"Ah ha ha." He giggled, the blue mist floated around him.

"Oooo." Plushtrap saw the purple mist too, it was very fast. Then it charged towards him.

…

"Ahh! Wahh!" Plushtrap jolted awake and cried. Springtrap was startled but brought Plushtrap to his chest.

"Hey, hey. Shhh." Springtrap said softly as he rocked the crying baby.

"Wahh waah!" Plushtrap cried. Goldie rushed in.

"What happened!?" He said.

"He had a bad dream, he's fine my love." Springtrap said as he kissed Goldie. Plushtrap's cries died down. Then he vomited on Springtrap. Goldie tried to hold back his laughter. Springtrap just grunted and gave Plushtrap over to Goldie.

"I'll go clean up." Springtrap said as he went to take a shower.

* * *

Springtrap scrubbed the soap over his fur as the water rushed through the shower head. The water was warm; droplets fell from the tips of his ears and chin. His tail wagged, flicking water in all sorts of different directions.

"Springtrap?" Goldie asked as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Yeah Golds?" Springtrap said, he opened the shower door to hear him better.

"Where did you put the nappies again?" He asked.

"Oh, the second draw on the right." Springtrap answered.

"Okay thanks, look hot in there." Goldie smirked and winked. Springtrap rolled his eyes and smiled. Springtrap found it so cute when Goldie tried to flirt, mainly because he almost never flirts or he's not very good at it.

"I'll take your clothes to the wash." Goldie said.

"Thanks sweet." Springtrap said and he continued his shower.

Springtrap stepped out the shower with a towel covering his lower regions.

Goldie was rocking Plushtrap back and forth. Goldie looked sore and tired. Springtrap sat next to his favourite animals and kissed their heads.

"You look tired my love." Springtrap said, he place one arm over Goldie's shoulder while the other was under Goldie's arm, helping his rock their baby. Springtrap rested his head on Goldie's, Goldie rested his head on Springtrap's shoulder and Plushtrap fell asleep in both his parent's arms.

…

"Ooooo."

" _Hello little one."_ A voice said.

"A la la."

" _Get away from him!"_ Another voice said. Plushtrap saw the mists. He couldn't hear what they were saying, or understand. He wondered why they kept bumping into each other.

 _"Wake up! Wake up!"_ The blue mist was yelling. Why?

…

Plushtrap woke up and he snuggled back into the feeling of Goldie's heartbeat and fell back to sleep. Springtrap and Goldie were already awake and just watched their baby.

"Springtrap?"

"What?"

"Are you going to put anything on?" Goldie laughed.

"Oh, right." Springtrap laughed.

"I'll continue the lunch." Goldie said as Springtrap went upstairs, trying to keep the towel on.

 **(Alright I hope you enjoy the start of Season 3. I don't know if I can keep a constant routine but I do have a couple of chapters ready in advanced to help me out but still feel free to drop ideas. Later mates!)**


	2. It's not all fun and games

**(WOAH A LOT OF REIVIEWA ALREADY!? Okay I'll post this chapter now but don't expect them to come out this quickly, this is just a coincidence okay.)**

 **Sir Sandwich: *I somehow talk in Plushtraps mind and tell him.* "Run Forest run."**

 **(Ok I think I know who or what the mists are not saying anything to possibly spoil anything and does anyone get where I got "Run Forest run." from? Well hope you have a good day/night keep up the good work I love you man. You get what I meant ok.)**

 **Me: "Yeah I know what you mean lol."**

 **dustylee1313: Nightmareception? Springtrap had a nightmare about Vincent getting to his son, and I'm guessing the blue mist is him?**

 **Me: "Not the blue mist."**

 **FXcypressXF: AWW soo cute I am so happy for you Springtrap and Goldie...Who's the PURPLE mist?...OMG!**

 **Me: "You'll find out hehehe."**

 **Mangle6: Awww darn it! Plushtrap just doesn't understand yet how bad the purple mist is!**

 **Me: "He's too young the poor thing."**

 **Neon lololol: the chapter was so small but worth waiting I guess**

 **Me: "…."**

 **Oh, and here's a letter from Professor Kitten:**

 **Dear Springyboo and Goldie bear, I'm sorry for not showing up, a female feline did not get my subtle message of ' NO ', anyway, I also sent you a present, i hope it makes up for my absence.**

 **Sincerely, Professor Kitten.**

 **Present : Plushtrap-in-the-box**

 **Springtrap: "Thanks"**

 **Plushtrap: "Gagaga la baa aa."**

* * *

"Wahhhh!" Plushtrap cried. Goldie covered his ears with the pillow.

"It's been three hours!" He moaned. Springtrap got up and rocked Plushtrap in his arms.

"Wahhhh!" Springtrap's eyes were saggy and droopy. This has been going on for two months. Plushtrap just won't sleep, they're lucky to get at least three hours of sleep a night.

"Shhh sh." Springtrap said. Goldie stroked Springtrap's back.

"Do you want me to rock him?" Goldie asked.

"Nah, you took last night." Springtrap replied.

(A few hours later)

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" Plushtrap had woken up _again._ Springtrap and Goldie grunted in frustration.

"I only got half an hours sleep," Goldie said. Springtrap nodded. Springtrap looked at the time, 7:15am.

"I'll take Plushtrap, you get more sleep." Springtrap said, Goldie thanked him and kissed Springtrap. Springtrap picked up his crying son and carried him downstairs.

.

Plushtrap continued to cry as Springtrap changed him.

"You're a vocal one." Springtrap said lazily. Plushtrap's cries died down as he was put back into his pyjamas, they were blue with yellow stars on them. Springtrap warmed up some formula milk and sat on the couch with a hungry baby in his arms.

"Ahh. Wah *gasp* aha wahhh." He cried and sobbed. Springtrap stroked his head and placed the bottle near his lips. When Plushtrap found out his 'food' was there he quickly took it, silencing him. Springtrap gave a sigh of relief as the dreadful cries were muffled by happy gurgles as Plushtrap drank. Springtrap rocked back and forth, Plushtrap let go of the bottle when he finished with a cute little 'pop'. Plushtrap stuck his tongue out, milk slipping off his lips. Springtrap put his face close to Plushtrap so he could see his father. Plushtrap's eyes were like Springtrap's, though Springtrap's were pure grey; Plsuhtrap's were a pale blue. He raised his tiny and felt the fur on Springtrap's muzzle. Springtrap smiled as Plushtrap was experimenting with his senses. Plsuhtrap's expressions changed when he reached fur at different lengths, then he got his fingers tangled in the long strands of fur on Springtrap's cheeks. Springtrap looped him over his shoulder and patted his back. Plushtrap let out a little burp.

"Ah laaa." Plushtrap cooed.

"A ba baba." Springtrap cooed back, Plushtrap froze when he did that. He then smiled.

"A lalala!" Plushtrap said.

"La wa ha ba." Springtrap replied; Plushtrap started laughing.

"I see you've unlocked your father's inner child." Goldie laughed. Springtrap was startled and put a serious face on.

"He's just laughing, isn't that what children do?" He said, he still has a black spot in his heart.

(A few weeks ago.)

"What is wrong with you!?" Goldie yelled; he had pulled Springtrap into the kitchen so Plushtrap couldn't hear them.

"What!?"

"Don't what me! Why would you do that!?"

"Do what!?"

"Why would you ignore our baby when he's crying!?"

"It was giving me a headache!"

"It hurts my head as well but he's a new born! He's crying because he needs us!" Goldie started crying. He sat in the corner with his head in his knees. Springtrap was crying over a bench top.

"Waaaahhh!" Plushtrap cried. Springtrap looked over to Goldie, who was balling his eyes out. Goldie has a hard time hearing when he cries.

(Ten mins later)

Goldie had stopped crying and walked back to their room and gasped. Springtrap was sitting with his back to him, rocking Plushtrap to sleep. Goldie sat next to him.

"Babe?"

"Golds?" Springtrap, Plushtrap in his arms, put his head on Goldie's shoulder.

"I'm *sniff* sorry." Springtrap cried softly. Goldie took Plushtrap from Springtrap and put him in his cot. He turned around and saw Springtrap face first on the pillow crying. Goldie's heart broke hard. He hasn't seen Springtrap so broken since he revealed his past about Salvage.

"I'm *sniff* S-s-sorry! *sniff* I'm s-so sorry my l-love *sniff* my son *sniff* I-I…" Springtrap cried into the pillow. Goldie sat down and stroked his back. Springtrap's breath hitched when he felt Goldie's hand. He looked up, Goldie looking at him with worry. Goldie made Springtrap roll on his side so he could wipe away his tears. Springtrap just stared at him, sniffing and small chokes of sobs. Goldie cupped his face.

"It's okay." He said.

"No it's not. You're right, he's a baby. He needed me at that time while you were busy." Springtrap said.

"And you were able to see where you went wrong instead of feeling sorry for yourself. You'll be a great dad." Goldie said; he kissed Springtrap.

"How did I get so lucky to have a husband like you, and a son like Plushtrap?" Springtrap said.

"I can say the same." Goldie said. He unbuttoned Springtrap's vest and took it off.

"Golds?" Springtrap was confused.

"He's asleep; I'm taking advantage of that by going to sleep early." Goldie said; Springtrap smiled. He took of Goldie's shirt and pulled him close.

"I love you." Springtrap whispered. Goldie lay down with his head on Springtrap's chest.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Goldie said. He felt Springtrap's heart throb. It was beating fast and loud. He placed his right hand on Springtrap's chest, feeling the mangy fur and big heart beneath beat.

"It still hurts." Springtrap whispered.

"I know." Goldie replied. He knew what Springtrap meant.

(Present)

Goldie smiled and laughed as Springtrap tried to resist the urge to coo at his son.

"Ah laaaa." Plushtrap cooed. Goldie sat next to them and cooed back.

"La baba aaa." Goldie gibbered. Springtrap felt Goldie grab his hand and hold it. Then Plushtrap put his tiny hand on Springtrap's and Goldie's. Springtrap and Goldie nuzzled noses.

"Raising a child is hard." Springtrap said.

"But he's worth it; I cannot wait until he's older. We can start doing family outings." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled at the thought.

He and Goldie decided on having pancakes for breakfast.

 **(Now I'm serious about the post rate, some will take longer than others because I really want this story to be one to remember. Let me know what you think, later mates!)**


	3. Another Day

**(AHHH! I'm drowning in reviews! I LOVE IT LOL! Oh yay, we have new reviewers! WELCOME TO THE FREAKSHOW MATES!)**

 **Neon lololol: Not trying to be rude but isn't it obvious *blah blah blah* (BEEP)**

 **Me: and *blah blah blah* (BEEP)? well whatever I'm just spoiling the fun so I'll censor this with blah blah blah, you can ask what I've typed there in the pm prime XD**

 **And Springtrap *Sighs* Here's a 101 handbook of how to take care of a newborn (since it's obvious that Goldie knows how to take care of newborns he's free) but I know you won't read it so I'll have a session about this with you. *stuffs some energy pills into him, give Plushtrap ACTUAL baby present's, hands Goldie a few energy pills if he would need them later and drags Springtrap away for the session***

 **Me: "Yeah yeah I know it's obvious but still fun.**

 **Springtrap: *tries to run but Neo ties him up and drags him away.***

 **FXcypressXF: The [Purple] mist might be... looks around PURPLE GUY!** **Oh, and by the way... *gives Plushtrap a cookie*. Vincent IF YOU EVER HURT THEM I WILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF! I'm insane just like Neon! YAYY**

 **Me: "YAY MORE CRAZIES! Please enjoy your stay at GT S3!"**

 **dustylee1313: You should do like 7 seasons! I love these so much!**

 **Me: "I'd love to but I don't think I'll have any more ideas after a fourth season haha."**

 **Sir Sandwich: Just saying that however long it takes is ok with me and if the timing is better for you.**

 **(Ok just a quick question, does Springtrap and Goldie love pancakes? And that cat you drew on DArt is pretty good (in my opinion) I say that while my cat is laying down on my stomach and refuses to get up.**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, I'd release a new chapter everyday if I could but I can't think that fast or have the time haha. I sketched it, I'm still learning how to free draw. Plus the cat I was talking about in the ToD thing is a furry."**

 **Mangle6: *squeals* CUTEST MOST HEARTWARMING CHAPTER EVER! *faints***

 **Me: "AGAIN WITH THE FAINTING!?"**

 **(Sorry for weird title, couldn't think of a better one. I've kept you guys waiting long enough, Spring, Goldie take it away!)**

"Goldie?" Springtrap whispered. Goldie stirred awake.

"Uhh, what?" Goldie moaned; it was 6:30am.

"I'm going to take the wood to the markets early so I have more time with you and Plushtrap okay?" Springtrap whispered, he didn't want to wake Plushtrap, who was finally sleeping soundly.

"Mmm, okay." Goldie mumbled; he was tired. Springtrap kissed him then went to get dressed.

(Half an hour after Springtrap left)

"Ah ahhh waaahhh!" Plushtrap cried. Goldie stretched and got dressed before tending to Plushtrap. He bobbed him up and down to quieten him. Goldie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw a bottle all made and ready to be heated.

"You're a dear Springtrap." Goldie said as he got Plushtrap's 'breakfast' ready.

Plushtrap gurgled as Goldie fed him; he gave a happy sigh after his belly was full. Goldie smiled and held Plushtrap to his shoulder and snuggled with him. And Plushtrap sneezed. Goldie laughed and gave Plushtrap a kiss on the cheek. Goldie placed him on the floor, a little mat with a tube curving over it. Dangling on the tube were toys, one was a blue bird, and another was an orange bird and the last of a purple bird. Plushtrap noticed the blue bird and was playing with that.

(An hour later)

Springtrap walked into the house and sighed; he was longer than usual but was welcomed with a big hug from his husband.

"Welcome home sweetie." Goldie said.

"Sorry I took another forty minutes, traffic decided to be a pain." Springtrap said as he hugged him back.

"Ah that's fine, gave me more time to make your breakfast." Goldie said.

"You're a dear." Springtrap said. Goldie giggled.

"Say hi to your son and then eat. Breakfast is on the table." Goldie said.

"Where are you going?" Springtrap asked.

"To hang the clothes up, oh, and our apples on the trees are almost ready." Goldie answered.

"Really? Spring's in alright. No pun intended haha." Springtrap went to the living room.

"Hey Trappy." Springtrap said, he knelt down and kissed his head.

"Daaaa la." Springtrap smiled. He went to the table and smiled wider. The plate was steaming from bacon, eggs, hash brown, toast and English tea.

 **(My Nan and Grandad make amazing English tea!)**

Springtrap enjoyed his breakfast very much. He wiped off the butter that came from the toast from his lips. He looked over to Plushtrap; he was now playing with the purple bird. He put his dishes in the sink to soak then picked up Plushtrap. He went outside, Plushtrap still had blurry vision but he could see waves of colour.

"Hey guys." Goldie waved as he hanged the last of the washing, Goldie and Springtrap had made a garden, three grape vines, two mulberry bushes, an orchard of apple trees near the far west, two orange trees and a row of herbs just planted. Springtrap and Goldie pick these when Spring time hits and Springtrap will take them to the market along with the wood for extra money. And since Plushtrap is here they'll need the extra money.

"Hey sweet. Hey Plushtrap, look. A butterfly." A black and orange butterfly flew across Plushtrap's face.

"Ooooo." He cooed. Goldie got the watering can and watered the grape vines. Springtrap walked over to the orchard.

"Look. The apples are almost ready. We can pick them soon. When you're older you can help pick them."

Goldie watched silently as Springtrap talked to Plushtrap.

"Screw 'you'll be a good father'; you're already a great father." He whispered and went back to watering the other plants.

(Few months later)

" _So, what's happening here?_ _"_ The purple mist said.

" _Keep your filthy hands away!_ _"_ The blue mist went.

" _Come here young one._ _"_

" _NO_!"

…

"Wahhh! Waahhhh!" Plsuhtrap cried.

"Oh look, you made him cry! Again!"

"Well if you would back off when I try to go near him!"

"In the dreams you actually sound like the monster you are!"

"Oh shut it blueberry!"

"Whatever you rotten grape!"

"Waaaahhh!"

"Trappy?"

"Oh god Spring! Hide!"

"Whatever blueberry, they can't even see or hear us."

"Plushtrap? Come here." Springtrap picked Plushtrap up and rocked him on the bed. Goldie checked the clock.

"Midnight? He's up earlier than usual." Goldie said.

"We did go to bed earlier today." Springtrap said.

"Would you back off grape?"

"Shut it blueberry! I don't wanna be here anymore than you."

"I'm fine being here; it's being trapped with you I hate."

"I hate you too!"


	4. The Joys

**(Just a chapter of cuteness and Plushtrap starting to grow up. There will be a little birthday scene but its short, because I have another one planned and that's when more actual story starts. You'll see what I mean.)**

 **FXcypressXF: I am sorry for missing the baby shower sooo...*gives Plushtrap baby clothes***

 **YAYY HEHEHEHE *pulls out scythe* Ohhh Vincent Were Are You! I Just Want To Talk To You! (I will eat Vincent when I find him)**

 **Me: "It's okay mate."**

 **Plushtrap: "Oh al ma laaa."**

 **Vincent: "You can't do that I'm already dead!" *Runs away!***

 **FXcypressXF: Hey Goldie! *takes hat and puts it on* HAHAHAH**

 **Goldie: "M-my h-hat…" *sniff***

 **Springtrap: "Grrrr!"**

 **FXcypressXF: *Gives Goldie his hat back***

 **dustylee1313: Springtrap is an amazing dad! Also, the mists are arguing? Now I'm a little confused but still into this.**

 **Me: "Don't worry, in the chapter after this one it'll make sense."**

 **Mangle6: Okay...so Vincent and Salvage's misty forms can't leave each other? That's...odd.**

 **Me: "Yeah, just have to keep reading I guess.**

 **Neon lololol: Blueberry and rotten grape XD Perfect names for Salvage and Vincent, HEY VINCEY CAN YOU HIT SAL WITH A BAT FOR ME SINCE YOU TWO ARE ... GHOSTS?**

 **Oh, and NOW INSANE PEOPLE RULE THE WORLD NOT NERDS OR WEIRDOES! WELCOME TO THE CLUB FXCYPRESSXF**

 **Me: "YES! ALL HAIL INSANITY!"**

 **Vincent: "Sure!" *Wacks Salvage with a bat!***

 **Salvage: "WTF!?"**

 **Sir Sandwich: Prime when you said the breakfast you made me hungry ...and I love eggs, toast, and hash browns. Why do you do dis to meh ;-;**

 **(*after thinking about eggs,toast, and hash browns for a few minutes* yeah sorry about the mistake about the furry and keep up teh good work and take your time if needed.)**

 **(P.S I just realized I read this 36 minutes after it was updated lolz.)**

 **Me: "Sorry mate, it's my favourite breakfast so I had to add it lol. And yeah I draw furries a lot…"**

 **(OKAY LET'S CONTINUE!)**

"Waaahhh!" Plushtrap cried. Springtrap sighed, Goldie was at Freddy's and Plushtrap had been crying since lunch. Springtrap had just grabbed his guitar and Plushtrap was lying on the couch.

"Okay let's try this." Springtrap tunes his guitar.

"Your Father loves singing this song. Your Dad loves singing it too, I'll get him to sing it as well when he's back." Springtrap said.

" _Every brick and every stone of the world we made_

 _Will come undone if I_

 _If I can feel you here with me whoa oh_

 _In my sleep I call your name_

 _But when I wake I need to touch your face_

 _'Cause I_

 _I need to feel you here with me whoa oh_

 _You can stop the aching_

 _'Cause you're the one I need_

 _I will burn, I will burn for you_

 _With fire and fury_

 _Fire and fury_

 _My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

 _You're love burns within me_

 _With fire and fury whoa oh_

 _If I freeze you are the flame_

 _You melt my heart, I washed in your rain, I know_

 _You'll always have the best of me whoa oh_

 _Destiny's got a hold on me_

 _Guess I never knew love like love knows me_

 _'Cause I_

 _I need to feel you here with me_

 _I will burn, I will burn for you_

 _With fire and fury_

 _Fire and fury_

 _My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

 _You're love burns within me_

 _With fire and fury whoa oh_

 _Let it all fall down to dust_

 _Can't break the two of us_

 _We are the safe in the strength of love_

 _You can stop the aching_

 _'Cause you're the one I need_

 _I will burn, I will burn for you_

 _With fire and fury_

 _Fire and fury_

 _My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

 _You're love burns within me_

 _It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns_

 _Whoa oh_

 _Oh_

 _Whoa oh_

 _Oh_

 _You're love burns within me_

 _With fire and fury whoa oh."_

Springtrap looked over to Plushtrap, he was smiling and laughing.

"Well, it does work." Springtrap said as he continued playing his guitar.

(A month later)

"a lalala!" Plsuhtrap cooed, Springtrap and Goldie were sitting on the floor with him.

"Aga! Daa."

"He almost said dad." Goldie laughed.

"Daaada!" Springtrap and Goldie just froze; and looked at their son.

"Daada!" Plushtrap said. SAID.

"H-he…" Goldie started tearing up.

"Dada!" Springtrap held Goldie close.

"Dada dada dadaaa!" Plushtrap laughed.

"Your daddies are here." Goldie said as he held Plushtrap and Springtrap held Goldie.

"Dada." Plushtrap cooed.

(Another few weeks)

"Springtrap!" Goldie yelled. Springtrap rushed into the room.

"What!?" He exclaimed. He gasped, Plushtrap, held up a little by Goldie, was starting to walk.

"Fatha ook." Plushtrap said.

'I love how he says father.' Springtrap thought. Goldie smiled.

"Go on, walk to father." Goldie said. Springtrap knelt down and held his arms out.

"Come on son." Springtrap encouraged. Plushtrap started walking, wobbly step after wobbly step.

"Goldie, you're crying again." Springtrap said.

"I'm sorry it's just a big moment." Goldie laughed. Plushtrap walked, he got closer to Springtrap then fell. Springtrap caught him and cuddled him.

"Fatha! I alk! I ca alk! Did you ook at me alk?" Plushtrap said.

"Great job little one. Now walk to Dad!"

"Daddy!" Plushtrap copied his action and wobbled to Goldie. Goldie cried tears of joy.

"The joys of parenting. Oh thank you Springtrap." Goldie leaned against Springtrap.

"Me? You spent nine months making him."

"You're the one who made us do it unprotected." Goldie smirked.

"Not in front of little Trappy babe." Springtrap laughed.

"Dada! Fatha!" Plushtrap said.

(1st birthday)

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

"Blow the candles out Trappy." Springtrap said as Goldie held him up.

"Pffft!" Plushtrap blew the single candle out.

"That's my nephew!" Freddy cheered.

"Hahaha!" Plushtrap laughed.

Plushtrap and Fronnie were playing with puzzles while Amber's and Mangle's kids played with dolls.

"You two enjoying parenthood?" Freddy asked.

"It's quite enjoyable." Springtrap replied.

"I love it!" Goldie said.

(two and a half years later)

"Fatha! Daddy!" Plushtrap yelled. Springtrap laughed as he and Goldie got Plushtrap from his afternoon nap.

"Song time!" He yelled. Goldie smiled. Springtrap nodded and got his guitar. Goldie sat on the bed with Plushtrap in his lap, Springtrap looked at the two and smiled. He strummed his guitar and sang.

" _I see you standing here_

 _But you're so far away_

 _Starving for your attention_

 _You don't even know my name_

 _You're going through so much_

 _But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I see you walking by_

 _Your hair always hiding your face_

 _I wonder why you've been hurting_

 _I wish I had some way to say_

 _You're going through so much_

 _Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _You should know_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me_

 _And I'm waiting for the right time_

 _For the day I catch your eye_

 _To let you know_

 _That I'm yours to hold_

 _Every single day_

 _I find it hard to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday_

 _That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me."_

Springtrap stopped and sat with Plushtrap and Goldie.

"Yay fatha!" Plushtrap clapped.

"Always up for a song." Goldie said and kissed his husband. Plushtrap hugged them both.

"I hungry!" He said. Springtrap smirked then looked at Goldie.

"Pancakes?" Springtrap mumbled.

"YES!" Both Goldie and Plushtrap yelled. Plushtrap hopped off the bed then was following his parents down stairs but he saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Hehe, Blueberry. Grape!" He laughed.

"Trappy?" Springtrap yelled.

"Coming Fatha!" Plushtrap replied.

 **(Yeah I know, short and sucky but the next one is where the story will start taking place.)**


	5. Plushtrap's Birthday

**Neon lololol: Hey Plushtrap *gives him 500 bucks* I had no other clue on what to give you for your first steps and first word soooooo yeah. Go buy some blueberries and grapes and pun Sal and Vincey to death ... even if they are already dead ... can you die whilst you are dead?**

 **Me: "Just annoy them for all eternity." XD**

 **Sir Sandwich: *Brings out two tissue boxes and passes around tissues to all who need one.***

 **S-so c-cute *wips eyes with a tissue* I guess it's true they do grow up so fast.**

 **(This chapter was SO cute how do you do this. Are pancakes their favourite breakfast? Very good chapter man I love it keep up the good work. Also why is it that when I read a chapter it's like 30 minutes to an hour after. *makes a mental note to check around 2:30 AM my time*)**

 **Me: "Yeah they do grow up fast, not fast enough lol, but fast. Yes pancakes are now a signature food when it comes to Goldie who eats them and Springtrap enjoys making them. And eating them. I don't know, I have negative thoughts on myself so I can't answer you. My updating is random and since I'm in Australia my time zone is quite or very different from the rest of you guys. (Unless you live in or near Australia.)"**

 **FXcypressXF: Sorry for making you cry Goldie. And by the way befor I forget...VINCENT were do you think I got my scythe? I CAN DEVOUR YOUR SOUL! *gets a deminic look in eyes* I wonder if you really tast like rotten grape...*ties up Vincypooh* YOU CANT ESCAPE YOUR NIGHTMARE. MUAHAHA IM ALREADY IN YOUR HEAD!**

 **Hey Prime since I can't PM you heres my phone number its...(BEEEP!). Call me when you can because I've been seeking to talk to you and Neon you too**

 **Vincent: *runs***

 **Me: "I'm glad you like my stories and wish to talk to me, I would love to. But do you realise how much risk you've put yourself in putting your number out on public. I suggest getting an account and PMing me. You don't have to ever write, just so you can PM authors and such. It's safer than giving out personal info.**

 **dustylee1313: AWW! BABY PLUSHTRAP IS SO CUTE!**

 **Me:**

 **Mangle6: Dawww! So much cuteness! Brain can't take! *dies from cute-a-ttack***

 **Me: *Revives you with Plushtrap's cuteness.***

Plushtrap was asleep in his own bed, in his own room. The door slowly creeped open as two fingers walked inside, Plushtrap remained undisturbed and he continued to sleep soundly.

"Trappy?" Springtrap called.

"Hmmm." Plushtrap murmured.

"Oh Plushtrap." Goldie joined.

"Uhhh, it's too early." Plushtrap wined.

"But we want some time with our birthday boy." Springtrap said. Plushtrap's eyes opened with a twinkle in them.

"Oh yeah! My birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Plushtrap." Goldie said as he handed him a present.

"It's from both of us." Springtrap said.

"Thanks Dad and Father." Plushtrap said as he started unwrapping the box.

"Oh wow, it's so cute!" Plushtrap held the little teddy bear in his arms. Springtrap and Goldie smiled.

"We're going to see Uncle Freddy and Uncle Bonnie today." Goldie told Plushtrap.

"And Fronnie!" Plushtrap said.

"C'mon, breakfast." Springtrap said.

"Double-choc birthday pancakes?" Plushtrap asked.

"Yep."

"YAY!"  
(At Freddy's)

"Plushtrap!" Fronnie yelled.

"Hey Fronnie!" Plushtrap replied as they hugged.

"You're finally five!" Fronnie said.

"Haha, yeah."

"Hey Plushtrap." Belle, one of Amber's twin daughters said.

"Hey Belle." Plushtrap replied. Belle and her twin Mia were playing with dolls along with Mangle's daughter Margret. Belle was more like her dad, only with a rabbit's tail. She wore a purple dress with a white flower in her yellow hair. Mia was more like her mum but she had bear ears. She had a pink shirt with black trousers. Margret was a light red with white around her muzzle and stomach. She wore a white tank-top with a black jacket over the top.

Plushtrap was wearing a blue top with navy blue pants. Fronnie was in a purple shirt and black pants.

"Still in that blue top?" Fronnie said.

"I like blue, I don't know why but there is just something about the colour." Plushtrap said.

"Come one let's play!" Fronnie said as he pulled Plushtrap's arm.

"I'm going I'm going!" Plushtrap laughed.

Springtrap watched the children play, Goldie and everyone else were talking about random stuff. He noticed how small Plushtrap was, yes, he's the youngest but he is just small. It reminded him of being small himself, he was defiantly not small now but back then he was way below the average rabbit height, and rabbits tend to be small in general.

Plushtrap and Fronnie were racing small toy cars, Plushtrap's was orange with black stripes while Fronnie's was green with a black dragon on it.

"Oh, I got you something!" Fronnie said and ran off. He soon came back with a present. Plushtrap unwrapped it eagerly.

"Nawww," It was a little green cat.

"Now my bear has a friend." Plushtrap said. Fronnie smiled.

"We got you stuff too!" Belle said as the three girls gave Plushtrap presents.

"Yay!" Plushtrap yelled. He unwrapped the three presents.

"I have a small family of teddies now!" Plushtrap said happily. There in with lap with the bear and cat were: a blue wolf, a black rabbit and a purple snake.

Chica and Chicha were in the kitchen, Goldie walked in the check on them.

"You two doing okay?" He asked.

"We're fine darling." Chica said.

"Trust me, he'll love it!" Chicha said. Goldie smiled and went back to the dining room.

Freddy, Bonnie, Bonsai and Alfred were at a table enjoying coffee while they watched the kids play.

Amber and Mangle were chatting while Fredbear and Foxy were discussing father things.

Springtrap and Goldie turned the lights off, Plushtrap and the other kids were confused then he saw Chica and Chicha bringing in a big cake. Everyone there smiled and sang:

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Plushtrap. Happy Birthday to you!" Springtrap picked Plushtrap up.

"Blow them out Trappy!" He said. Plushtrap took a deep breath and then blew out all the candles.

"Yay!" Fronnie, Belle, Mia and Margret yelled. Plushtrap looked at the cake, it was a big chocolate ice-cream cake with chocolate chips in it. The words "Happy Birthday Plushtrap" were in dark chocolate.

"Do you like it?" Chicha asked.

"I love it!" Plushtrap replied.

"Now let's eat!" Chica said.

(5:38pm)

Plushtrap yawned a little as he walked inside, Springtrap closed the door and Goldie yawned as well.

"How about take-away tonight?" Springtrap asked.

"Sounds great." Goldie said.

"Plushtrap, go change your clothes, you have cake all over you." Springtrap laughed.

"Okay Father." Plushtrap said as he ran upstairs.

Plushtrap went through his draws, his room had a small desk with paper and pencils, he had a small guitar in the corner and his wall was a smooth grey. He put on a darker blue shirt and black pants.

" _Hehehe…"_ Plushtrap's ears perked up. He turned around and started looking around his room.

" _BOO!"_ A purple ghost jumped in front of him, but Plushtrap just smiled.

"Vince!" He yelled and hugged the ghost… well as mush as you could hug a ghost.

"Hey sport." He chuckled.

"Do you really need to pull the voice? He knows it's you." A blue mist said, slowly taking the form of a blue rabbit/wolf.

"Sal!" Plushtrap said happily.

"Hey Plushy. Keep your voice down though." Salvage said.

"Oops sorry. Haha." Plushtrap said.

"So, how was your day out?" Vincent asked.

"It was great! I saw my friends and my Uncles and Aunty." Plushtrap said.

"You are doing anything else?" Salvage asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get take-away. Oh! I have to go, bye." Plushtrap ran out.

"Bye Plushy."

"See ya sport." Plushtrap left.

"Rotten grape."

"Mouldy blueberry."

"Plushtrap?" Goldie called.

"Coming Daddy!" Plushtrap yelled. Goldie smiled as he helped Plushtrap into the car.

"What we all want?" Springtrap asked.

"KFC?" Plushtrap asked.

"Daddy's boy." Springtrap laughed.

"Sounds great!" Goldie said.

"Okay, KFC it is then." Springtrap said.

"Yay!" Plushtrap yelled, Goldie chuckled. Springtrap pulled the car out and drove off.

Salvage and Vincent watched from the window.

"Why are we even here?" Vincent mumbled.

"You always ask this, and I always reply, 'I don't know'." Salvage said. He and Vincent can only stay in the house or go wherever Plushtrap is, they are stuck to the child in a way. But only he can hear and see them. Well, if both Salvage and Vincent choses so they can be seen or heard by others, but they chose against anyone seeing them. And Salvage bets that the last thing Springtrap needs to know is that an ex-murderer is in their son's head. Bearing in mind that Plushtrap does not know of Salvage's or Vincent's past existence. All he knows is that these two are like his 'imaginary friends' which must be kept a secret.

"But what purpose is there from binding us to this child's head?"

"Grape, I personally have no problem with this. I am more than happy to spend the rest of eternity in my brother's son's mind. But you may be here as a chance of redemption."

"Redemption, really? Do you think sport here is going to have a 'life changing problem' and it'll be up to us to help? Seriously we're not in some cliché story." Vincent scoffed. Salvage rolled his eyes.

"Just stop complaining." He said.

 **(Finally done! Hey, has anyone seen Villainous? I quite like that little silly cartoon and already ship Black Hat with Dr Flug. I'm thinking of doing a little one-shot on that but I'm not sure, I'd like to hear what u think. Later mates!)**


	6. My Ghosts

**(Mangle6: *comes back from Plushtrap cuteness* So… Vincent isn't a heartless demon? Huh. Well...Sorry for the bad things I typed Vince.**

 **Me: "He's still a meanish person but you know."**

 **Neon lololol: Daym ... the KFC here is TERRIBLE ... F*** oh and FXcypressXF, sorry but I don't think 'sharing numbers' on the internet with someone you haven't met is a good idea. Oh, and one more thing, people can easily go to the review section and see your number so Prime you should delete it asap. You can instead just sign up.**

 **Me: "And possibly change the number because I cannot delete it, it's gone past the 36h mark. The KFC here is pretty good."**

 **FXcypressXF: *gives everyone a cookie***

 **Hey Springtrap! Did you know I'm 7 feet tall?**

 **counting my bunny ears? oh and by the way...we should have a scar challenge to see who has more!**

 **UMM...Vincent I just told you...you can't run from me...oh by the way Springtrap's father...I kinda broke him, He couldn't handle my torcher chamber. And Neon the head of Springtrap's father is not a good baby shower gift...and that's coming from me!**

 **Me: "I like cookies!**

" **No, I didn't, I've never met you.**

 **Springtrap's father and Vincent are already dead! And yes! It was not a good gift! But it's Neon so you know XD"**

* * *

"Plushtrap?" Springtrap said. He and Goldie walked into Plushtrap's room, Plushtrap was playing his guitar in his room for a bit.

"Huh?" Plushtrap looked up from his guitar. He smiled when he saw his parents.

"We've found a school, a country side school. We think it'd be an idea to have a look tomorrow. Since it's almost the required time for you to go." Springtrap explained.

"Are any of the others from Freddy's going?" Plushtrap asked.

"The girls are being sent to a school in the city, but Fronnie insisted he'd go to a school with you. Freddy and Bonnie have already gone to see the school and will be fine with Fronnie going if you like it." Goldie explained.

"Sounds great!" Plushtrap said. Goldie and Springtrap smiled.

"We'll let you continue practicing your guitar, lunch will be ready in twenty minutes." Springtrap said.

"Okay, love you Father, love you Daddy."

"Love you Plushtrap." Goldie said,

"Love you too Trappy." Springtrap said as they walked out. Plushtrap tuned his guitar some more.

"C… No D… ugh!"

"That's a B minor." Salvage said, Plushtrap jumped a little.

"Relax sport." Vincent said as he floated next to Plushtrap.

"Have you two stopped fighting?" Plushtrap asked.

"Eh, in a way." Salvage said.

"Why do you guys fight so much?" Plushtrap asked.

"It's a long story." Vincent said.

"And one you're too young to know about. Yet." Salvage added. Plushtrap nodded.

"How's the guitar going?" Salvage asked.

"Just doing basics. Like what each note is. I'm not very good though."

"Well you haven't been taught how to properly read music notes yet, you have to remember what you've seen Springtrap do. And you're only five and a half. You're pretty good at it for your age." Salvage said. Vincent floated away, he looked at some of Plushtrap's drawings. They were of him and his parents mostly, a small amount were of his friends at Freddy's. He had flashbacks of his time with the green rabbit…

 _"What do you want?" Springtrap asked._

 _"Death, and you two will help me by dying from my hands!" Vincent threw another knife and as hard as Springtrap tried to dodge it his him in the left arm. Springtrap yelled in pain. Springtrap pulled the knife out and charged for the Vincent. He cut Vincent's stomach and punched him the face, Vincent kicked Springtrap's legs from under him which caused him to fall over. Springtrap let out a yelp as he fell. Springtrap threw the knife himself and hit Vincent's shoulder. The purple man grabbed a rock and threw it at Springtrap's head, knocking him out cold._

…

 _"You're too late little bunny." That voice._

 _"I'll kill you!" Springtrap turned around and wacked the purple guy, sending him flying._

 _"I'll kill you for this!" Springtrap went to pounce on Vincent but a plank of wood fell on him, he couldn't get up._

 _"My my, what a predicament you have there." Vincent purred. Tears streaming down Springtrap's face._

 _"What have you done? You didn't stop me and now look what's happened, your home is destroyed. Your dear brother is mostly dead. What a mess you've made." The purple man said, he walked away, leaving Springtrap to die._

…

 _"No, you're wrong! He was only trying to protect me!" Goldie shouted. Vincent stroked Goldie's cheek._

 _"Get off!"_

 _"Oh, if Springtrap loved you so much. Then why didn't he just make sure he could protect you. Maybe he thought you weren't worth the trouble." Vincent cooed sinfully._

 _"No! He loves me! He'll come for me." Goldie began to cry._

 _"You shed tears, you're not 100% certain are you. You say you know but you have some doubt." Goldie began to shake. Would Springtrap really come for him? Does he even know something's wrong? Goldie hung his head low in defeat._

 _"Hehehe. He doesn't love you."_

…

 _Springtrap look out!" Springtrap felt his shoulder be grabbed and his body twisted around, then a sharp pain in his chest._

 _"NO!" Goldie cried, a large thunder crack and flash of lighting came. Springtrap gave a raspy cough and intake of air as he saw a large knife buried in his chest, Vincent held Springtrap close as he dug the blade in._

 _"Foolish rabbit." He whispered as he ripped the blade out, letting Springtrap fall._

…

 _"Foolish little Goldie."_

 _"You'll pay for what you've done!" Goldie snapped. Vincent stood on Goldie's chest, preventing him from getting up. Vincent gave a sinful grin as he raised his knife once again. Goldie braced himself for the blow._

 _Goldie expected a sharp pain of the blade in his body but instead he heard a ghastly scream of pain. Goldie looked up and saw Springtrap's boomerang sticking out of Vincent's chest. Goldie stood still as Vincent was a statue._ _Vincent's eyes closed and he went limp. Dead…_

"Vincent?" Vincent snapped from his trance and looked at Plushtrap.

"Uh, sorry Sport I was… lost in thoughts." Vincent replied.

"He called you three times." Salvage said.

"I was in my thoughts okay!" Vincent snapped. Plushtrap looked at Vincent in worry, he tried to place a hand on his as comfort. Vincent saw what he was doing and pulled away.

"I'm fine Sport." He said. Salvage simply shook his head.

"Plushtrap! Lunch is ready!" Springtrap called.

"Coming Father! See ya Salvage, Vincent." Plushtrap ran downstairs.

(An hour later)

"Are the apples ready to be picked?" Plushtrap asked.

"Yeah, we can go now if you like." Goldie said.

"Yeah!" Plushtrap grabbed his shoes and ran outside. Goldie and Springtrap grabbed some buckets to put the fruits and vegetables in.

.

Plushtrap was sitting on Springtrap's shoulder so he could reach the apples, Goldie was standing next to them holding the bucket to put the apples in.

"That's all for this tree!" Plushtrap announced.

"Very good, we're halfway done." Goldie said. He grabbed the next bucket and they headed to the next tree.

.

"Daddy you have grape juice all over you hahaha!" Goldie laughed as he picked the grapes. Springtrap organised all the stuff they've picked.

"I'll drop these off-tomorrow morning before we take you to see the new school." Springtrap said. Plushtrap yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You tired Plush?" Goldie asked.

"A little, my arm hurts haha." Plushtrap rubbed his arm and laughed.

"If you guys want to relax I'll get dinner sorted." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded and picked Plushtrap up.

"How about a bath?" Goldie asked.

"Yes!" Plushtrap replied. Springtrap smiled as he watched Goldie and Plushtrap walk off.

.

Plushtrap laughed as Goldie put bubbles on his nose. Goldie smiled; Plushtrap splashed the water and got bubbles on his face.

"What is Father making?" Plushtrap asked.

"Ummm, I think it was mashed potatoes, peas, steak and corn." Goldie replied.

"Yum!" Plushtrap said.

"Dinner's ready!" Springtrap yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Goldie yelled back. Plushtrap stood up while Goldie picked him up and wrapped a towel around him. Goldie dried Plushtrap's fur and tickled his little belly.

"Daddy stop! Hahaha!" Plushtrap giggled.

"Stop what? This!" Goldie tickled Plushtrap until the little bunny was in fits of laughter. Plushtrap was suffocating from laughing.

"Daddy stop! HAHAHA!" Plushtrap laughed.

"Goldie! Stop torturing our son so he can eat haha!" Springtrap yelled. Goldie got Plushtrap dressed and they headed down to dinner.

.

"Someone's ready for bed?" Springtrap said. Plushtrap wiped potato off his mouth and nodded. Goldie picked up Plushtrap while Springtrap did the dishes.

Plushtrap yawned as Goldie tucked him in.

"Is Father coming?" Plushtrap asked.

"Right here Trappy." Springtrap said as he sat with Goldie.

"We'll have to get up early to see your new school." Goldie said. Plushtrap smiled.

"I'm excited." Plushtrap said.

"Can I have a story?" Plushtrap asked. Goldie started snickering and Springtrap smirked.

"Okay…" Springtrap started. Goldie lay down and placed an arm around Plushtrap, Plushtrap snuggled up to Goldie.

"One night, there was a little boy, this little boy was in his bed with his parents and asked:

'can I have a story?'"

"No Father not that one! Ahaha!" Plushtrap laughed, Goldie giggled as well. Springtrap smiled, he's don't that for a full week now.

"Okay okay…. One day… Hmmm.

A young 17 year old rabbit named Mike wondered the woods, he was lost. He was all alone."

"Why was he all alone Father?"

"Because he was lost, no one knew where he was.

Mike felt the cold breeze against his fur, it was mid-day. He wished he could see some sign of home, but nothing looked familiar."

"Was anyone there to help him Father?"

"Hehe, well. There was someone out there.

A wolf, who had been living alone in the wild for years was walking through the woods he called his home."

"What was his name?"

"What should it be Trappy?"

"Salvage!" Springtrap froze, Goldie gave him a look of worry. Springtrap felt a tear run down his cheeks.

"O-okay… Salvage walked through the woods. He was gathering some berries and bugs to eat. He heard someone approaching so he ducked under a bush. He saw feet close to him as the figure walked past.

'Help!' Mike cried, hoping someone would hear.

'Lost?' Mike jumped when Salvage crawled out the bush.

'Um, yes.' Mike replied.

'The name's Salvage. You?'

'Mike.'

'Nice name.' Salvage gestured for Mike to follow him. Mike followed him until they reached an old cabin.

'It's not the best but it's something.' Salvage said. Mike smiled and they went inside.

'You must be tired, sleep. We will find a way to get you home tomorrow.' Mike thanked him and wrapped himself in the small blanket Salvage tossed him.

The next morning Salvage woke Mike up. He grumbled as he was too lazy to get up.

'Five more minutes…' He begged. Salvage said 'no,' and pushed him off the bed."

Plushtrap laughed at that and almost fell off the bed himself.

"Mike got up and didn't look happy.

'Well, do you want to get home or not?' Salvage asked.

"What happened next?" Plushtrap asked.

"Spring it's late." Goldie said.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow. Time for sleep." Springtrap said. Plushtrap wined but said goodnight anyway.

"Love you Daddy, love you Father." Plushtrap said.

"We love you too Plushtrap." Goldie said, Springtrap and Goldie walked out and left the door a little open to let light in. Plushtrap was getting comfy until…

"What a load of garbage!" Vincent mumbled.

"Hey, I like Father's stories." Plushtrap said.

"Grape, he's five. He likes simple and happy stories." Salvage said.

"Yeah? Well wait until he finds out that the real world is full of unhappy stories!" Vincent snapped.

"Shut up! He doesn't need to know!" Salvage snapped. Vincent jumped on Salvage and punched him.

"No!" Plushtrap jumped out of bed and threw Vincent off Salvage. Plushtrap had discovered a month ago that he can physically interact with the two ghosts when he pleased. And being ghosts they were weightless to him.

Vincent brushed himself off and went to the corner of the room, he lay down and rested. Salvage sighed and looked at Plushtrap.

"You're lucky you're parents made soundproof walls." He said. Plushtrap hugged Salvage and cried, he didn't need to see Vincent lose his temper. Salvage carried Plushtrap to his bed and put him down.

"Time to sleep." Was all he said. Plushtrap watched the two fade as he drifted to sleep.

Salvage drifted outside, he sighed in frustration.

"Maybe singing will help…

 _Do you remember the first time that you looked up into the night sky with me?_

 _I knew forever I found that with you_

 _When you're not around, all of my stars fall down_

 _Back to when you wanted-"_

"When did you get all mopey?"

"Vincent!" Salvage yelled in fright. Vincent chuckled at Salvage's embarrassment.

"Rotten grape."

"Mouldy blueberry."

.

Goldie watched Springtrap take off his shirt and pants while they got ready for bed. Springtrap stretched his chest, stomach, back and legs with a grunt as he lay on top of the covers. Goldie put on his yellow tank top and shorts before snuggling up to Springtrap.

"I'm bushed." Springtrap said, Goldie giggled.

"Same." Goldie pressed his ear against Springtrap's heart. Springtrap felt the pressure against his heart and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Goldie and held him close.

"I hope Plushtrap likes his school." Goldie said.

"So do I. I don't want to have to go over there and beat up some-"

"Trap. Remember what we talked about."

"Sorry." Springtrap kissed Goldie's head. Goldie pulled the covers over them. Goldie kissed Springtrap's lips; Springtrap returned the kiss and boobed his nose.

"Hey, haha." Goldie laughed. Springtrap laid his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Goodnight my love." Springtrap said.

"Night Springy." Goldie nuzzled into Springtrap's chest, his heart pounding in his ear.

 _Thump Thump… thump thump… thump thump._

 **(Starting to hit that writer's block and lack of motivation mode, might need to make some comics or one-shots to help me. But I will not abandon this I promise. Later mates.)**


	7. The New School

**Sir Sandwich: Vincent I feel like you're more like a rotten eggplant named Dave that calls people "Old Sport." (anyone get where I'm getting this from?) And Springtrap do you now have magic legs or are they not really special?**

 **(Ok I just got back from a vacation and god I'm glad to be back. And poor Plushtrap for having to deal with the rotten eggplant Salvage is such a better influence but we need the comedy from teh eggplant. Keep up the good work hope you has a good day/night.)**

 **Me: "Dayshift at Freddy's, yes that's where I got the Sport form.**

 **Springtrap: "They're just like my normal legs but metal, nothing special."**

 **Me: Salvage is mouldy blueberry and Vincent is rotten grape. No eggplants here.**

 **Professer Kitten: Hello Springtrap! Hello Goldie! Welcome to late parenthood! Uhh... I didn't imply anything about that... Oh! And uhh, you definitely don't have to worry about a hare with a blue face! Not like I have a child, or anything... So... Goodbye! * waves ***

 **Me: "Lol. And here's the 7 chapter you impatient ROTTEN EGGPLANT XD" (I'm not being mean to him, he understands the joke as it is an inside joke between us.)**

 **Salvage: "I'M NOT A HARE!"**

 **Mangle6: So...is Vincent feeling...GUILT!? Bu-How-And...ya know what not gonna question it!**

 **Me: "Yeah… I'm evil like that."**

 **Neon lololol: *Smashes hands on the table * WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GOOD GIFT! *takes out a chainsaw* ...eeeeh *throws it away and takes out a knife* Not too shabby but ... *takes out a bow and arrows* hmph can't hit them from here *Takes out a pair of urumi (ps for you non-Indians, it's like a stick with a ribbon but the ribbon is not like a cloth, it's LITERALLY a BLADE that is as wobbly as a ribbon, so have fun getting sliced into pieces)* nice, now I can kill Indian style, COME HERE YOU MOTHERF***ING S***HEADS! *Uses the urumi and throws Prime's boomerang away* THAT'S A BLOODY LOVELY PRESENT!**

 **And Viiiinceeent, I know I'm not that good with presents but when it comes to child feelings and stuff I know things all too weeeeelll~~~ COME HERE YOU SON OF A B**** *Smacks Vincent with the urumi (and because POWERZ OF FANFICTION I can hit him -_-)***

 **Me: 0.0**

* * *

"School!" Plushtrap jumped out of bed and ran to his parents' room. Plushtrap jumped on the bed and shook Springtrap and Goldie awake.

"Daddy! Father get up!" Plushtrap yelled. Springtrap and Goldie groaned in annoyance.

"Plushtrap you're hurting my stomach, stop jumping." Goldie said.

"Oh, sorry Daddy." Plushtrap stopped jumping and waited for Springtrap and Goldie to fully wake.

"What is it?" Springtrap asked.

"School day!" Plushtrap said.

"Well then, we'll need breakfast first." Goldie said.

"I have to drop off the wood and food. We'll get Hungry Jacks on the way, then when the stuff is dropped off we'll go straight to Plushtrap's school." Springtrap said.

"Yay!" Plushtrap yelled. Springtrap and Goldie shared a kiss before getting up to get ready.

Goldie was getting Plushtrap ready while Springtrap had a quick shower. Goldie was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it along with blue jeans. Plushtrap was now wearing his favourite blue top with black track pants.

Springtrap walked out the bathroom fully dressed, he wore his sleeveless vest and skinny black jeans.

"Hey Spring." Goldie said and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go?" Springtrap said.

"Yep!" Plushtrap said and Goldie nodded.

"Let's go."

Springtrap got the last basket of apples in the back and strapped tight before going to the driver's seat.

"All ready?" Springtrap said to Plushtrap.

"Yes!" Plushtrap replied. Springtrap smiled and drove out the garage and onto the dirt road.

Plushtrap and Goldie sat in the car while Springtrap unloaded everything. Plushtrap was having a bacon and egg roll with a vanilla milkshake while Goldie had four hash browns and a chocolate milkshake. There were three hash browns along with salad in there for Springtrap.

"I'm excited." Plushtrap said.

"I'm quite excited as well." Goldie said.

"I hope I make lots of friends."

"I hope you do too."

(At school)

Plushtrap, Goldie and Springtrap walked into the front office. A lady, human, was at the desk. She had short black hair and wore a plain dark green long-sleeve top.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, we're here to see around the school." Springtrap said.

"For Plushtrap?" She asked.

"That's me!" Plushtrap yelled.

"Okay, the head master should be here soon." She went to her phone and called someone.

Goldie grabbed Springtrap's hand and held it.

"You okay?" Springtrap asked.

"I'm fine." Goldie said, he leaned against Springtrap. Plushtrap was looking at photos of other classes.

"The headmaster will be here shortly." Said the desk lady as she put down the phone. Just as she said that a big panther walked in.

"Hello Mr and… Mr Arils." He said. Springtrap shook his hand while Goldie got Plushtrap.

"I am Mr Fang, the headmaster." Mr Fang said.

"Nice to meet you." Springtrap said. The panther was tall, he was the same height as Springtrap. His fur was pitch black with a white stripe down the left side of his muzzle. His eyes were emerald green and he wore a grey suit. Plushtrap saw him and hid behind Goldie.

"Daddy?" He whimpered.

"He's the boss of the school." Goldie explained.

"I apologize if I appear intimidating to your son," Mr Fang said.

"I'm guessing you get that a lot?" Springtrap said; earning a nod from Mr Fang.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said, Springtrap followed as well as Goldie and Plushtrap.

Plushtrap was getting bored, they were now talking about adult stuff.

"So, education here is blah blah blah." Is how they sounded to Plushtrap.

"Hey sport!" Plushtrap's ears perked up.

"Shut up we'll get caught!" Plushtrap ran over to the playground, where he could hear the voices.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport." Vincent said, Salvage face-palmed into his hand.

"Hey guys!" Plushtrap said.

"Sport! So, what you think of the school?" Vincent asked.

"It's cool, but Father and Daddy are talking about boring adult stuff."

"Yeah, adult stuff is pretty boring." Vincent laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Plushtrap asked.

"Grape here wanted to get out the house." Salvage said in annoyance.

"You didn't have to come with me." Vincent replied.

"And leave Plushtrap to deal with you? I don't think so."

"He's not that bad." Plushtrap interrupted.

"Thanks sport." Salvage sighed in defeat. Vincent and Plushtrap chased each other around the play-ground. Salvage just watched. How is he meant to keep Plushtrap safe if he's always with that purple demon?

"Boo!" Vincent yelled as he cornered Plushtrap.

"Miss me!" Plushtrap yelled as he ran through Vincent.

"Come and get me!"

"Plushtrap? Who are you talking to?" Springtrap called.

"Hide!" Salvage yelled and Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Umm no one Father." Plushtrap replied as Springtrap came over and picked him up then had Plushtrap hanging over his shoulders.

"Father! HAHA! Put me down! Hahaha!" Plushtrap giggled.

"I think they're going home." Salvage said.

"Then let's go!" Vincent disappeared into a puff of purple air back to the house. Salvage sighed in frustration before he too poofed into blue air.

.

Springtrap walked back with Plushtrap now comfortable in his arms back to the principal's office.

"So, would you like to have Plushtrap attend this school?" Mr Fang asked Goldie.

"I think it'll be good for him. Springtrap?"

"Yes, I also agree."

"Okay then, so Plushtrap is now a student here. First classes will be next week."

"Okay, we'll see you then." Springtrap said as he and Goldie took their leave.

(At home after dinner.)

"I'm full." Goldie laughed as he finished staking the dishwasher.

"Well, it was a big roast." Springtrap said as he hugged Goldie from behind. Goldie gave him a kiss before playfully shoving him off.

"Come one, we need to get Plushtrap to bed." Goldie said.

"Okay, okay." Springtrap said.

Plushtrap lay comfortably in his bed as Goldie tucked him in.

"Father?"

"Yes Trappy?"

"Can you finish that story?" Springtrap flinched.

"Umm… n-not tonight…" Springtrap gave Plushtrap a kiss goodnight and walked out.

"But…" Goldie hugged him.

"It's not your fault Plushtrap. The name of one of the characters… just reminds him of a time when he was really hurt. He just needs more time to overcome it."

"Okay Daddy."

"You're a great son." Goldie kissed his head.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Goldie left the door a little bit open so some light would drift in. Goldie went to their room and saw Springtrap lying on top of the covers in just his shots.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked, a quiet sob was his reply. Goldie sighed and sat next to him, Goldie stroked his back until Springtrap put his face in Goldie's belly and cried. Goldie fidgeted with the hair on Springtrap's head.

Goldie brought him up for a proper hug and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"It still hurts!" Springtrap sobbed.

"I know… I know…" Goldie lay down and pulled the covers over them, he continued to comfort Springtrap until he fell asleep.

Salvage floated over them, sighing in guilt.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

 **(Finally done! Sorry for the wait.)**


	8. Salvage's Death

**Sir Sandwich:** **I'm interested (obliviously) to see what you're going to do with Plushtrap's school experience and such and poor Springtrap and Salvage I hope they could possibly reunite.**

 **(Yay I'm happy that you got the reference :D I think Dave is da best. Oh god seeing how Plushtrap was about school I'm not looking forward to freshman year. Well hope you have a good day/night and keep up the good work 3. I hope that a bear related to Freddy does not get their shins kicked in by a mob of kiddins.)**

 **Me:** **I hope it'll be good. Dave was funny in that LOL.**

 **FXcypressXF:** **Aww...springtrap im so sorry for you. Hmmm HEY TRAPPY! CAN YOU HIT SAVAGE FOR ME. I would do it but...im buisy running hell!**

 **Me:** **It's Salvage!**

 **Springtrap:** **Okay! *hits him***

 **Professer Kitten:** **I know you aren't a hare salvage... And if I was talking about you, are you female? * looks at salvage weirdly ***

 **Salvage:** **I AM NOT FEMALE!**

 **Me:** **Hello mate!**

 **Mangle6:** **I can't wait to get a better look at the school! I'm praying there are not gonna be any jerks in the school though**

 **Me:** **It's school, you'll always find jerks.**

 **(CONTINUE!)**

Salvage snarled at the sight of Vincent, he looked at his chest, even as a ghost the ghastly mark from the knife that murderer used to kill him was visible. Plushtrap, who was oblivious to Salvage's gaze, was laughing with Vincent. Salvage wanted to strangle him, he wanted to make that mad-man feel the pain he put him through.

(The day Salvage was killed.)

Salvage and Springtrap gave a yelp as a knife was thrown at them.

"Hehehe." A purple man emerged from the shadows. Springtrap locked eyes with the man.

"Salvage get the house." Springtrap ordered.

"But…"

"Now!" Salvage ran for his life, the purple guy tried to go after him was hit in the face with a boomerang.

Salvage ran as fast as he could back to the house, his heart pounding fast and hard in his chest. He hid in a behind the arcade games he and Springtrap got for the attraction. He forced himself to level his breathing in case he needed to be silent.

Soon he heard the door smashed open, he flinched but managed to stay quiet.

"Hehehe, I know you're in here Aussie boy." Vincent sneered. Salvage stayed still like a statue, scared for his life. Vincent ran a finger over the base of his knife. He went over to an arcade.

"Hmm," He ran the knife over the wires and cut them open, a few circuits sparked.

"And add water." He grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water before pouring it onto the exposed wires then…

BOOM!

Salvage yelled in pain as the arcade games exploded. He clutched his arm, which was burnt, and grunted in pain.

"Where's Springtrap? Where's my brother?!" Salvage demanded. Vincent chuckled darkly.

"He won't be able to save you." He pounced at Salvage but was met with sharp claws to his face.

"Gah!" Vincent cried in pain. He clutched his knife and tackled Salvage.

"Get off!" Salvage yelled, trying to wiggle out of Vincent's grip.

"Hahaha! Never!" He raised his knife and slammed it into Salvage's chest.

"Ahhh!" Salvage cried as sharp pain flowed through his chest. He could feel the knife go right through his heart. Vincent chuckled as he twisted the knife in Salvage chest cause tremendous pain.

Vincent stood up and left Salvage to die. Salvage breathed heavily, he couldn't find the strength to pull the knife out. What use would it have been though? He could feel his heart beginning to fail despite its desperate attempt to keep beating. The smoke lingering in the air stained his nostrils and blurred his vision, the burning heat was too much as he felt himself losing conscious.

(Present)

"Plushtrap! Come down for lunch!" Goldie called.

"Okay Daddy! Bye Vincent, bye Salvage." Plushtrap ran downstairs.

"See ya Sport.!" Vincent said. Salvage stayed quiet. Vincent drifted over to the corner and fell asleep. Salvage wished they were alive just so he could kill him.


	9. School

**Sir Sandwich: Wow how Salvage went out like...wow I mean I believe it's better than being burned to death.**

 **(When I got done reading what happened to Sal I was like "When you try your best but you don't succeed." Well hope you haz a good day/night keep up teh good work.)**

 **Me: Yeah, u can see why he's so mad.**

 **Mangle6: And I was just beginning to forgive Vincent! Also hey Vince if you're reading this then just know that if you weren't already dead I'd beat you senseless.**

 **FXcypressXF: hahaha! Does anyone have any ideas about how I should torture Bad people...just send a post card.** **Hey Plushtrap! I got you a present! *gives Plushtrap a scythe* THERE YOU GO BUDDY!** **Has anyone seen Vincent? I still need to eat his (delicious) soul...**

 **PG: 0.0**

 **Professer Kitten: I'm sorry Salvage, you didn't have to die like that... * glares at purple with black eyes and white pupils * ... Umm... How about a present for Plushtrapy... * puts a cat plushie of myself on the table * when in danger! Just shake this! * gestures at the cat plushie * ummmm... Don't ask about the future, I'm not telling you... I didn't imply that I know what's in the future, because I don't... * laughs nervously while rubbing the back of head * uhh... Have a good day! No need to worry about blue-faced hares... Not talking about the rabbit wolf ghost... * waves * bye!**

 **Me: LOL, try not to spoil anything okay cute ears?**

 **Plushtrap: aww *hugs present***

 **WARNING: I really didn't want to write this chapter, I really didn't so it may be pretty bad. If u want to skip it then go ahead.**

(School day)

Springtrap was packing Plushtrap's bag for his first day of school. Plushtrap made quick work of his breakfast, toast, and jumped off the chair. Goldie laughed and got his top straightened then packed the stuff in the car. Plushtrap kept saying how excited he was. Goldie was mainly the one talking to him as Springtrap was driving.

Plushtrap walked with his parents through the school which was buzzing with children. Springtrap held Plushtrap's hand tight so they could get to the class room.

"Fronnie!" Plushtrap ran to his friend and hugged him.

"Hey Plushtrap, we're in the same class!"

"Yay!"

"Ok, I'll get out your stuff organised. You go check out your class room.

"Ok Father!" Plushtrap went inside the classroom with Fronnie. Fronnie went to look at the books while Plushtrap went to the small rock collection.

"Hey Sport!" Vincent popped his head through a rock.

"Hey Vincent." Plushtrap said. Salvage appeared too.

"Hey Sal."

"G'day. So, this is your classroom?" Salvage said.

"I think so." Plushtrap replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Fronnie asked, the two ghosts flew off.

"No one." Plushtrap replied. Fronnie shrugged and they just talked.

Springtrap and Goldie said goodbye when the bell rang. Plushtrap hugged them tight.

"We'll see you after school, have fun." Goldie said. Plushtrap nodded and joined the class. Plushtrap sat with Fronnie as the teacher introduced herself.

"What she on about?" Vincent asked.

"Dude! Plushtrap can't talk now! We'll be caught." Salvage said. Vincent grinned. He went over to the teacher.

"Hey sport! Watch this!"

"Oh no…" Vincent changed shape to a silly hat, Plushtrap tried not the laugh. He then changed to a beared.

"Someone needs a shave!" Vincent yelled. Plushtrap tried to hide his laughter.

"Vincent stop!" Salvage said. Vincent sighed and stopped.

"You're no fun."

"We don't need them finding out." Salvage said. Vincent sighed.

"Fine."

"So, what are you doing?" Vincent asked Plushtrap.

"Drawing." He replied.

"Looks good." Plushtrap nodded as a response. It was a drawing on Springtrap, Goldie and Plushtrap. Plushtrap smiled and thought of his parents. Fronnie sat next to him and looked at the drawing.

"That's good! See mine." Fronnie showed Plushtrap his drawing, it was of Fronnie and his own parents.

"I like it!" Plushtrap said.

(School finishes)

Fronnie ran to Freddy and Bonnie, who were already here to take him home.

"Want us to wait with you Plushtrap?" Freddy asked.

"No it's okay." Plushtrap replied. Soon Springtrap and Goldie arrived.

"Hey Plushtrap, how was school?" Goldie asked.

"I was good!" Plushtrap replied.

"Come on, I wanna get dinner done." Springtrap said.

"Okay, bye Fronnie!"

"Bye Plushtrap!"

Springtrap put Plushtrap in the car and drove home.

Plushtrap sighed and rubbed his full belly. He let out a small burp.

"Father makes the best pancakes doesn't he?" Goldie said.

"Yeah." Plushtrap agreed. Plushtrap yawned and rubbed his eyes; Goldie picked Plushtrap up and carried him to bed. Springtrap followed and tucked Plushtrap in. Plushtrap giggled as Goldie tickled his chin.

"Goodnight Trappy, see you tomorrow."

"Night Plush." Goldie kissed his head and they walked out.

"Night." Plushtrap snuggled into his bed.

"Sport." Never mind.

"Hey Vincent." Plushtrap said.

"Let the kid sleep grape." Salvage said.

"You know what I hated about school, the fact we have to go again tomorrow." Vincent complained.

"I liked it." Plushtrap admitted.

"Wait till the real work starts."

"Grape! Just stop! Let the kid sleep." Salvage said. Vincent grunted and went to the other side of the room.

"Night Plushtrap."

"Night." Plushtrap went to sleep.

 **(FINALLY DONE! Next chapter will be better though! Later mates!)**


	10. Purple's Past

**(Sorry for being inactive lately, home's been getting hectic so it became too stressful to wright. The story will continue though!)**

 **Mangle6: Ya know that wasn't so bad but Vincent stop! You're gonna get Plush in trouble!**

 **Vincent: He's fine!**

 **Me: Thank u.**

 **FXcypressXF: Sorry if my reviews are a bit short I'm just really depressed right now...but keep up the good work.**

 **Me: It's fine, hope u feel better soon. Depression isn't fun** **.**

 **Neon lololol chapter 7 . Jul 11**

 **I wonder if Plushtrap silently heard them ... I dunno XD**

 **Me: He didn't.**

 **Neon lololol chapter 8 . Jul 11**

 **Honestly, I lost count on the number of times you showed flashbacks on this EXACT SAME PAST XD but I like how you have described each detail. Can't wait for the next chapter and told ya' I'll make up for the absence XD**

 **Me: Yeah, flashbacks are a habit.**

 **Neon lololol chapter 9 . Jul 11**

 **OH MAH EFFIN GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWDH**

 **1) I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOWWY TO NOT COMMENT OR SPEAK FOR A WHILE**

 **(YOU SHOULD BE I MISSED U!)**

 **2) The reason for my absence is again anxiety attacks sleep depravity depression about to cut wrists fuck didn't I tell Prime that's not a good thing? ... sheit ... FUCKING EXAMS**

 **(Oh… Well then, I guess that's a good reason. WAIT WHAT!? YOU DID WHAT!)**

 **3) Imma gonna make up 4 it dun't worry**

 **(JUST DON'T HURT YOURSELF!)**

 **4)Still gonna be busy cuz exams (peice of cake except for social science teacher cuz dat idiot spends the whole day giving his autobiography instead of teaching and when a few of my friends complained to our class teacher, I knew she would ALWAYS be on the teacher's side. AND GUESS WUH! SHE WAS BAYM cuz I KNOW MAN! I complained about this perv teacher and SHE TOOK HIS SIDE, long story short teacher didn't teach us anything so SSC gonna be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad)**

 **(Exams suck. And wtf teacher…. Just… no comment.)**

 **5) I'll try to pop in and out but I'm not going to be there for the next 2 weeks or sow**

 **(Okay mate)**

 **6) Plushtrap I honestly feel you have like 4 fathers: Goldielocks, Springbutt, Rotten grape and blueberry vomit (whichever father is offended I am NOT sorry so GET LOST BRUH)**

 **(Yeah he does in a way,)**

 **7) Ah ... Pancake Satan from GraWolfQuinn's comic XD**

 **(I love her comics! I already made Springtrap love pancakes before I saw her work but it made me love her work more lol)**

 **(WANRING: Chapter contains child abuse and….. *vomits*)**

Plushtrap had finished another day in school and was so tired. Springtrap, Goldie and Plushtrap were asleep cuddling on Springtrap and Goldie's bed asleep.

"I never had that." Vincent said as he and Salvage saw them.

"Huh?" Salvage said.

"My parents never cuddled me. Well… Dad never did."

"What do you mean. And why just dad?"

"My mother died from childbirth… Dad blamed me." Vincent trailed off. Salvage was shocked.

"I never got to be a child. I was barely fed. When I was three I had to feed of scraps Dad left from dinner. When I turned older, he used to beat me… screaming that mum would still be alive if I hadn't of arrived. I was normally left in bruises and torn clothes…

(Past)

"Please stop!" The little seven-year-old cried. Only to receive another slap to the head.

"Why should I, you killed your mother, my wife!" He punched Vincent in the stomach and left. Vincent curled up and cried, the blood pooling out of his nose felt so normal to him now. He tried to get up but he hadn't the strength to do so.

"I'm sorry…"

(Present)

Salvage had nothing to say, but Vincent had more to tell.

(Past)

"Why do I bother sending you to school, these grades are horrible!" He yelled and he ripped the report and kicked Vincent, who was now twelve.

"But dad, I got a B in most subjects!" Vincent cried.

"Not good enough!" He grabbed a knife and cut Vincent across the chest.

"AHH!" He tried to run away but his dad grabbed his hair.

"Don't you run from me!" He yelled. Vincent was thrown to the wall and left alone with his cuts and bruises.

…

"Dad, I want to ask this person to be my partner… can I?" Vincent asked. His father looked at him.

"Who is it?" He asked, Vincent looked away.

"Just someone I've liked for a bit…"

"Who?"

"Uhh…" Vincent gasped as he was pinned to the wall.

"Who is it!?" His dad demanded.

"It's this boy named Scott!" He screamed.

"You're gay!?"

"Bi! I like girls too!"

"Then why did you pick a guy!?"

"Because he's actually nice to me!"

"I'll show you what guys are all about."

"W-what?" Vincent gasped as he was thrown to the floor and pinned down. He knew where this was going.

"No! Please dad don't!" He was punched across the face.

"Shut up!" His father made sure Vincent couldn't move.

"NO! Please I beg of you don't!" Vincent screamed and cried, but his father couldn't care less.

(Present)

Vincent didn't finish how that day ended, nor did Salvage want to hear it.

"You were so young…" Salvage whispered. Vincent refused to look at him.

"Then… I made my first kill…"

(Past)

"I'm sixteen, dad! Leave me alone!" Vincent pulled away from his father's grip.

"I'm still in charge!" He shouted. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Soon I'll be old enough to leave! So, start getting used to not having anyone to beat up or rape!" Vincent stormed to his room and locked the door. His father followed and shouted.

"I'll keep you locked in that room forever if you keep this up!"

"I'd rather be in here than with you! Pervert!"

"Fine! Starve then!"

"Gladly!"

Vincent stayed in his room for hours. He finally went out and looked in the lounge room, his father was asleep on the couch. Vincent went to the kitchen and looked at the knives, he found a particular one. The one his dad uses to cut him. He picked it up and slowly went to the sleeping monster.

"This is for all the pain you've caused me." He whispered as he forced the knife into his dad's head. He bolted out as soon as he shoved the knife in his head and only hurt a quick scream.

(Present)

"I didn't stick around to see what happened." Vincent said.

"I wouldn't either…" Salvage admitted, Vincent sighed and went to Plushtrap's room. Salvage normally was glad when Vincent went away but he decided to follow.

"Hey um… I'm sorry about before… years ago." Vincent said, Salvage was confused.

"Huh?"

"My whole life, after killing my father I felt power… I thought killing was the only way to make me better. It didn't. Now that I'm dead I can think about what I've done. What I've become. I'll never be a caring person, or the real nice one but my killing days are over. If I could start again I would never kill again. I'd still be a rude person but at least not a murderer." Vincent said. Salvage was shocked least to say.

"I wasn't expecting that." Salvage said.

"If it makes any difference, I'm sorry for what happened." Salvage said. Vincent stayed quiet. Salvage sighed and left the room. When he left Vincent whispered.

"Thank you…"

 **(I've written a chapter so we hate PG, now I've written one where we're sorry for him. XD. LATER MATES!)**


	11. Trouble

**(Sorry for updating so late recently but stuff has been happening and drawing is my biggest de-stresser. Along with talking to Professer and Neon. But no matter how long it takes I will not abandon this story.)**

 **FXcypressXF: oh wow I didn't expect that...oh and I-if anyone asks I'm both genders so call me, they instead of him or her okay...? Just to clarify.** **Who likes furries other than me? I think their cool!**

 **Me: I love furries! Everyone in this story are furries, except the human of course.**

 **Mangle6: Gosh darn it! Why does this chapter make you feel bad for Vincent?**

 **Me: Because I'm an evil genius that way XD**

 **Sir Sandwich: I feel bad for Da-...Vincent but he still did what he did and I think I will always have a place in meh heart for him because of a certain FNaF fan game.**

 **(Well hope things get better for you and keep up the good work and hope you have a good day/night. I'm still amazed how in your other story Rick ate that pizza)**

 **Me: I think we all will. Again with the pizza lol, for those who don't know what I'm on about its from, my story 'FNaF: illusion or reality' a Collab with me and Professer Kitten.**

 **dustylee1313: Damn. It's amazing.**

* * *

(Year five)

Plushtrap and Fronnie were waiting by the principal's office, Salvage was looking at Vincent like he wanted to kill him.

"Well… at least it was fun eh Sport?" Vincent said and laughed nervously. Plushtrap said nothing but Vincent received a punch to the face by Salvage.

"I told you it was a bad idea, that we'd get caught! I told you this as well Plushtrap!" Salvage snapped. Plushtrap had to pretend this wasn't going on so Fronnie didn't get suspicious.

"Plushtrap, Fronnie." Mr Fang said. Fronnie sighed as he and Plushtrap got up and walked into he office.

Fronnie and Plushtrap sat on the seats in front of the office desk. Mr Fang sat down at his desk and looked at the two boys.

"Why did you think it was appropriate to cover the boy's toilets in paint, glitter and bleach?" Mr Fang asked.

"It seemed like much more fun than boring work." Fronnie replied.

"I agree!" Vincent said, earning another punch from Salvage.

"This 'boring work' is what's going to prepare you for when you become adults Fronnie." Mr Fang said.

"Yeah, when am I ever going to use BEDMAS in real life? Especially since I plan to be a singer like my father." Fronnie replied.

"Plushtrap, you're normally a well-behaved student. Why did you join in?"

Plushtrap looked away, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Would you be more comfortable if Fronnie left the room?" Mr Fang asked.

"What? I'm his best friend." Fronnie said. Plushtrap nodded his head.

"Fronnie, please wait out the door." Fronnie was surprised but left anyway.

"So, why did you do it?" Mr Fang asked.

"I was sick of other children telling me I'm a teacher's pet. Because I never break the rules." Plushtrap said.

"Does Fronnie say that?"

"No, he doesn't know about it. He offered and I accepted because of the teasing of others." Mr Fang sighed.

"You shouldn't give into bullying Plushtrap."

"I know that now." Plushtrap hanged his head low. Mr Fang sighed. He called Fronnie back in.

"I will assign for your teacher to double your homework for the rest of the week, if you do not complete it there will be an after-school detention unless you have a valid reason."

"Yes sir." Plushtrap said. He and Fronnie left the room and headed to the playground to wait for their parents.

"Well that sucked." Fronnie said as he swung on the swings.

"It wasn't the best idea you must admit." Plushtrap added.

"You didn't have to join you know."

"Yeah, I knew." Plushtrap went over the old tractor.

"You alright Sport?" Vincent asked.

"Does he look alright mate?!" Salvage snapped. Plushtrap paid no mind to their fighting, he just sat in the seat as he waited for his parents.

.

"I'm disappointed Plushtrap." Springtrap scolded. Plushtrap's ears dropped, Springtrap and Goldie had said nothing on the way home and as soon as they walked inside Springtrap said that!?

"B-but…" Plushtrap stuttered.

"But nothing, why did you do it?" Springtrap snapped.

"I wanted the kids to stop bullying me about always obeying rules."

"You have to obey the rules or you get in trouble." Goldie said. Plushtrap felt tears coming.

"I'm sorry…" Was all he managed to say. Springtrap's stern look faded and he sighed.

"Okay, just… Try to stay out of trouble from now on. Okay?" Springtrap said.

"Okay father." Plushtrap replied. Goldie hugged Plushtrap tight, Springtrap was hesitant but joined. Plushtrap pulled away,

"I'm going to get changed." And went to his room.

"Kids…" Springtrap said as he rubbed his eyes. Goldie held his hand.

"Tired?" Goldie said.

"Yeah."

"More nightmares?"

"Yep…" Goldie gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"About what?"

"Purple… sometimes I see him with Plushtrap…"

"Doing what?"

"Take a guess." Goldie hugged him at the thought of Plushtrap being hurt. Springtrap hugged back, clearly needing comfort. Goldie rubbed his back gently. Springtrap sighed, he wished the nightmares would go away.

.

Plushtrap sat on his bed, now in shorts and a white shirt. He was resting his head on Salvage's chest, Salvage stroked his head with one hand while rubbing his back with the other. Plushtrap did his best not to cry, but he couldn't help a tear or two from falling.

Vincent sat next to them but didn't dare go near Plushtrap. Salvage gave him a death stare when he tried to approach.

Vincent sighed, he felt… guilty. He looked at Plushtrap's sad face which made it worse. He looked away put his face in his hands.

.

Springtrap sat on his bed as Goldie sat on his lap. Goldie stroked a hand over his chest. Springtrap rubbed his back, softly. Goldie felt Springtrap's heart pulse underneath his hand. Neither said a word, none needed to be said. The two were content in each other's arms. They know they'll have to talk to Plushtrap soon but for now they need to be alone together. Like old times.

* * *

 **(Really sorry for wait but yeah… OH! When I post a new chapter on my Truth or Dare show, on fanfiction. I'll be announcing something lol. Later mates.)**


	12. Teenagers

**(G'day mates! Here's the next chapter! Sorry about wait but motivation hates me. Obviously, no one was too interesting in the announcement so I'll just get on with the story lol. REVIEWS!)**

 **FXcypressXF: O..M..G! Guess what?! I Just Moved to Florida! No Bullies for Now! Yayy...I'm gonna wear my cat ears now!**

 **Me: Great! Bullies are the worst! Awwww kitty ears!**

 **Neon lololol: poor Plushtrap *takes out blade* hey where is Vincent again?**

 **Me: *Holds him still* Here he is Neo!**

 **Sir Sandwich: When Springtrap said "Take a guess." I thought about Plushtrap destroying salad bars and destroying an entertainment company...is that weird?**

 **(Oh I hope that whatever is causing so much stress gets better soon and stuff and yeah keep up the good chapters and hope you has a good day/night meh man.)**

 **Me: I think it's funny hehe. Yeah things are getting a bit better thank you.**

 **Professer Kitten: Vincent you've been naughty!**

 **Me: Yes he has Eggplant!**

 **Mangle6: Vincent me, Salvage, and plenty of other readers said that you'd get Plushtrap into trouble if you didn't stop. And look what happened!**

 **Me: Well said mate!)**

* * *

 **(time skip)**

"You push until I break

And the anger turns to rage

Why can't you just leave me alone

Got your finger on the trigger

You think that you're the winner

You're gonna get kicked off of your throne

You think you're gonna hurt me

Get ready to get dirty

You created this beast inside

Pull the noose tighter

And lift a little higher

Because you're killing me slow

I ain't ready to die."

"Plushtrap! You're going to be late!" Springtrap called. Plushtrap groaned as he put the guitar back in its case,

"Dad can I skip school!?" Plushtrap yelled from his room.

"What did your Father say?" Goldie replied.

"Umm, no?"

"Then my answer is no." Goldie walked in.

"Ugh." Plushtrap groaned as he put on a black shirt.

"Are all teenagers like this?" Goldie joked. Plushtrap smiled.

"I'm only fourteen." He said.

"Almost fifteen, in a week." Goldie gave him a small hug, Plushtrap was already half a foot taller than him but still way smaller than Springtrap. Plushtrap hugged back.

"You need school, your Father was never given the chance. He had to teach himself everything, he still won't admit he can't read very well." Plushtrap wanted to let out a giggle as always but with time he realised how bad that is. His Father was denied of basic education or even a simple life.

"Okay I'll go." Plushtrap said, Goldie smiled and went downstairs.

"Kill joy." Vincent mumbled. Plushtrap turned to him.

"He's still my Dad so be nice."

"I think I preferred younger you, you didn't talk back as much." Purple Guy joked. Plushtrap chuckled a little. Salvage on the other hand was not finding any of this funny.

"Oh cheer up mate." Plushtrap said.

"Stop using his weird slang!" Vincent said.

"What is wrong with my county's way of speaking?" Salvage said in a warning tone. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys not now." Plushtrap said as he got the rest of himself changed for school.

.

Plushtrap opened the car door, children running around and the older students doing their own thing.

"Have a wonderful day!" Goldie said. Plushtrap smiled.

"I will Dad." He said as he kissed Goldie's cheek.

"Stay out of trouble." Springtrap joked.

"Sure thing Father." Plushtrap replied and kissed his cheek too.

"Plushtrap! Come on!" Fronnie called. Plushtrap chuckled and got out to meet up with Fronnie.

"Still kiss their cheek?" Fronnie questioned.

"yeah, why?" Plushtrap asked.

"I stopped doing that with my Dads ages ago."

"Well I haven't." Plushtrap and Fronnie walked to their lockers. Plushtrap set his bag down as he put in his combination. Fronnie waited, he already had his stuff ready.

"Seen Jenifer lately?" Fronnie asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Plushtrap rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He joked. Fronnie chuckled as Plushtrap shoved what he didn't need into his locker. They were about to head to class when a very slim leopard walked through the halls. She wore a short sleave dress with a pink flower in here hair. Her eyes were a bright green with blood red lipstick on her thin lips.

Plushtrap blushed slightly as she walked past.

"Well, now you have seen her." Fronnie smirked.

"Like I said, shut up." Plushtrap said. Fronnie laughed as they got to class.

.

Plushtrap was listening to his teacher, a human. Plushtrap thinks he's from Whales. The topic was on algebra. Plushtrap was good at that, compared to other maths subjects he's had. He looked to his left and saw Fronnie was ready to fall asleep. He hated maths. He hated school for that matter. Plushtrap wasn't someone who LOVES school but he doesn't feel miserable about it.

Fronnie was scribbling on his notebook, mostly about how much he hated maths. Plushtrap wanted to chuckle a bit.

(recess time)

Plushtrap and Fronnie sat by the big rocks at the back of the school yard, Plushtrap had a donut with a packet of chocolate biscuits while Fronnie had a whole bag of burger rings. Plushtrap watched the other students, all in big groups of friends. Then Jenifer, the leopard, caught his eyes. She was with her large group of friends. Plushtrap knew she would obviously be popular, with her perfect looks and all. Fronnie saw him starring and laughed.

"Plushie boy got a cru-ush." He joked. Plushtrap playfully punched him.

"Don't call me that." He laughed.

"Dude go ask her out!" He said.

"No way." Plushtrap said.

"Why not? You play guitar, you're friendly, you got a small starter six pack." Fronnie started laughing so hard at the last bit.

"I told you to stop looking while I take my shirt off in P.E!" He laughed.

"I only saw once!"

"Still."

"Why? It gotten more visible hahaha."

"Oh, shut up bare bunny."

"Oi you're a bare bunny too!" the two kept laughing and insulting each other until it was time to go back to class.

* * *

 **(Just wanted to get something out, again sorry for the waits lately. Life has been changing and I'm trying to adapt. I'm coming close to almost young adulthood and need to start thinking about what I shall do in the future, I'm hoping to get a part-time job soon and with homework pilling I do hope I can still write. Yes, Plushtrap is heterosexual okay. Fronnie, idk haven't decided.**

 **VERY excited to see the results of the vote for gay/lesbian marriage here in Australia, really hope it's a yes! Later mates!)**


	13. Crush Prt 1

**FXcypressXF: I'M A KITTEN! *makes a cute face in front of Vincent* TELL ME IM CUTE! HAHAHAHAHA! too much?**

 **Professer Kitten: Ner! I'm the kitty! HUG MEH!**

 **FXcypressXF: I think not Professer kitten because I have a tail and cat ears! And I'm fluffy!**

 **Me: Okay! You're both cats! And NO *hugs PK* Only me can hugs u, u my boyfriend!**

 **Professer Kitten: Uhh Primey have you told the followers of GoldieTrap we were dating?**

 **Me: Uhhhhh!**

 **(a while later)**

 **Mangle6: I love cute chapters! And Vincent stop encouraging bad behaviours!**

 **Me: Thanks mate!**

 **Vincent (P.G): *pouts***

 **Sir Sandwich: I know I said they grow up so fast but...I didn't think they get above your age. Well kinda good to know that we' might share the same struggles of school but I just started high school so yeah… yay *a very delayed party horn and confetti goes off***

 **(Well you have made me interested in Australian food, why burger rings (keep this between us the random penguin on a pic of a bag got me) and I also want to see how the food is and hope you have a good day/night and keep up the good work.)**

 **Me: yeah. High school fricken sucks. Why? Don't u guys have burgerings? Good classics here are meat pies and vegemite. Vegemite best with crackers.**

 **Neon lololol: Ah~ if only teenage life could be that simple- (WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?!)**

 **Me: I know!**

 **The477Crew: Nyeh, I will kill you purple guy you got turned into a girl in my story*holds up 20 foot sword***

 **Vincent (P.G): O.O**

 **FXcypressXF: URGENT MESSEGE: Guys I'm about to get hit with a category 5 hurricane! Me and Nightmare Freddy are scared! I won't be commenting for a while...**

 **Me: Crickey, I just saw it on the news, hope u pull through okay mate. Hopefully hear from u soon.)**

 **(I honestly had no idea what I was doing for this chapter so I just wrote whatever came to mind and kept what I thought looked good**

 **Shout out! Mangle6 just started her own FNaF story and could use all the support she can get, so when you're done reading this go have a look on her site and see what u think.)**

Springtrap was waiting in his car, he saw Plushtrap say goodbye to Fronnie and got in the car.

"Enjoyable day?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah. It was okay." Plushtrap said. Springtrap gave him a look.

"Okay what's up Trappy?" Springtrap said. Plushtrap sighed.

"I saw her again…"

"Trap, you see her every day. Why is this different?"

"I mean just then."

"Oh, then why don't you just go tell her?" Plushtrap looked at his Father.

"No! I can't do that!" He said.

"Why not?" Springtrap asked as he pulled out the park.

"Because she's so perfect. She'd never love some simple guitarist." Plushtrap said.

"What makes her so perfect?" Springtrap asked, he was now on the street road.

"She's beautiful, smart… uhh." Plushtrap's mind went blank.

"I love your Dad because, he's cute, funny, loves me, is kind, makes me laugh and smile…" Plushtrap listened to the list go on and on. Springtrap chuckled.

"I think you need to get to actually know this girl before caller her perfect, son." Springtrap said. Plushtrap nodded.

.

"Yay you're home!" Goldie exclaimed as he hugged Springtrap and Plushtrap.

"Hey honey."

"Yeah uhh h-hi Dad." Plushtrap said. Goldie let go.

"I made a chicken roast for tea." Goldie giggled.

"Sounds great." Springtrap said while smiling. Plushtrap smiled and went to his room.

"Do you have homework!?" Springtrap asked.

"No!" Plushtrap shouted back from his room. He got undressed and flopped onto the bed, he let out a long sigh.

"Hey old Sport!" Vincent yelled as he jumped down on the bed next to Plushtrap.

"Hey Vince!" Plushtrap replied. Salvage floated over.

"G'day Plushie."

"G'day Sal." Salvage sat with them.

"How was hell, I mean, school?" Vincent asked.

"Boring, hehe." Plushtrap replied.

"It's not that bad." Salvage said.

"Whatever." Vincent mumbled. "So, how's this Jenifer you're seeing?" He smirked.

"S-shut up." Plushtrap blushed. Even Salvage smirked at this.

"Why don't you ask her out mate?" Salvage asked.

"It's not that easy!" Plushtrap exclaimed.

"Well if you're not confident then yeah it ain't easy." Vincent laughed. Plushtrap didn't find it funny. Plushtrap walked to his guitar and strummed it, he needed to think for a bit.

.

Springtrap walked back inside from watering the garden, he saw Goldie sitting alone on the couch watching T.V. Springtrap smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey sweet."

"Hi Springy!" Goldie smile brightly as he sat next to him. Springtrap pulled Goldie over and hugged him tight. Goldie hugged Springtrap back, he rested his head on Springtrap's chest. Goldie smiled as he felt and listened to the rhythm of Springtrap's heart once again, he felt so relaxed in the rabbit's arms. Springtrap held him close, he stroked the back of Goldie's head and kisses him occasionally.

"It's nice to just relax." Springtrap said.

"Yeah, especially with you." Goldie replied. Springtrap smiled.

"Teenagers are hard to understand." Springtrap mumbled. Goldie laughed.

"It'll pass babe." He said and kissed Springtrap. Springtrap kissed back and smiled. Springtrap and Goldie lay there in each other's arms for an hour, Plushtrap was still in his room.

.

Plushtrap had finished his homework and was just relaxing in bed, he was thinking of HER. Vincent rolled his eyes while Salvage was confused to why he liked her so much.

 **(AN: this bit is where I got stuck for ideas, like really stuck. I have no idea what else to do… I'll stop it here and hopefully come up with something soon… later mates…)**


	14. Crush Prt 2

**(G'day. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long it's just been really hard lately to come up with any ideas, and I've been so stressed out lately with school work, I hope it doesn't cause me to get sick again my poor immune system is working overtime. Don't worry I'm not going to take another 2-year break lol.**

 **Also, if you guys want to read other stuff I have done have a look on my FictionPress account, it's also called Springtrap Prime and for now I just have wolves as my profile picture. I will change it soon.)**

 **Neon lololol:**

 **Still no experience in the love field ... and all the experience I have is a little crush on one of my friends XD AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLUSHTRAP WE BOTH ARE ON THE SAME PAGE!**

 **Me: Oooooooooo Neo got a cruuuush!  
Plushtrap: *sarcastic* yay…**

 **Professer Kitten:**

 **Is this where- oops! Can't spoil the future.. That I definitely know nothing of for this story... How's it having a crush Plushtrapy? Good right? Thought so.. * coughs * uhh... I know nothing on what'll happen next in this story, definitely not a hare oc! O.O Ner! * suddenly disappears ***

 **Me: really babe. Reeeaaaallllyyyy.**

 **Sir Sandwich:**

 **Awww Plushtrap has a crush I wonder how this will play out *looks at PK's comment* hmm.**

 **How has your DArt been going I assume well because of all the content you've posted on it and I really like "Waiting". Well bye hope you and PK have a good day/night and keep up the good art and ZzZzz *randomly falls asleep and hits head on floor* owww - oh bye.**

 **Me: he knows nothing, don't listen to the kitten I tell my ideas to- wait! No I don't! I said nothing, he knows nothing of the future of this story ahhh!**

 **DA is going good and yeah Waiting was just something new I wanted to do and it's also on my FictionPress account too, with PK giving lots of requests lol, thanks mate you too.**

 **jhay.0324:**

 **How much love can you push in a GoldieTrap story until you have announced an unusual announcement? And since when are teenagers hard to understand?**

 **Me: what announcement?**

 **FXcypressXF:**

 **STILL ALIVE! The storm broke a lot of stuff but other than that... WOO HOO! *hugs a random person* I'm still weird and a little surprised I managed to comment back so soon...but hey! someone needs to tell some *golden* jokes! hahahah**

 **you know the future don't you? professor kitten you just gave it away...HEHE..**

 **Me: YAY! Good to hear you're alright. Oh no, not the jokes! I can't BEAR them! XD  
NO! HE DOESN'T KNOW THE FUTURE!**

 **Evilblood:**

 **I love your story :D**

 **Me: Thanks mate :D**

 **The477Crew:**

 **Good luck Plush! *Hands him flowers* You'll need this. Salvage, help him with this. P.G, DONT MESS THIS UP!**

 **Plushtrap: *takes them* uhhhh thanks..?**

 **Salvage: good start Crew, I'll do what I can.**

 **PG: Why do you guys get all the fun…**

 **Me: because you suck PG.**

 **(LET'S CONTINUE!)**

Plushtrap was at the front of the school in the car. Springtrap gave him a kiss on the head.

"You'll be fine. And if she hurts you I'll deal with her myself." Plushtrap and Springtrap stared at Goldie when he said that.

"What? I don't like the thought of my son being hurt." Goldie said as his defence; Springtrap let out a chuckle. Plushtrap smiled, he was glad he had such supportive parents. Plushtrap got out the car and waved as his parents drove off.

"How do you think he'll do?" Goldie asked.

"No idea I never had high-school crushes." Springtrap replied.

"Yeah but you have me." Goldie smiled.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Springtrap smiled back.

"Can we have pancakes when we get home?" Goldie asked.

"Sure!"

.

Plushtrap held the flowers in his hands and walked into the school. They were roses, their petals a bright red and the stems had their thorns removed luckily otherwise Plushtrap would have little prick wounds on his hands.

"Hey Plushie!" Fronnie yelled as he caught up with Plushtrap, wearing his white T-shirt and jeans. Plushtrap smiled.

"Hey Fronnie." Fronnie looked at the flowers.

"Ooooo who are they for? They for me?" Fronnie joked and battered his eyelashes.

"Not in a million years." Plushtrap laughed. Fronnie chuckled.

"Those popular girls she's always with are over there. Good luck Romeo." Fronnie said.

"Y-yeah…" Plushtrap replied, he felt his cheeks warm up. He walked over to where the girls tend to hang out.

"Be confident, and try not to slouch okay mate?" Salvage said.

"Okay." Plushtrap straightened his back.

"And then take her hand and French kiss her!" Vincent laughed.

"What?" Plushtrap said, before he got an answer Salvage had tackled Vincent to the ground and began to beat the hell out of him.

"Are you trying to humiliate him!?" Salvage snapped.

Plushtrap looked away and continued walking.

He saw a group of girls chatting, he watched to see if Jenifer was with them, he held the flowers in his right hand as he waited. The girls were chatting away, Plushtrap had no idea what they were on about though.

After some time waiting he caught a glimpse of her, she was wearing her red dress and had her hair down with flowers in it. He took a deep breath and walked over, his heartbeat quickened its pace rather fast. He could feel it pumping hard in his chest like it would break out.

"What do you want?" One of the girls said to him as he approached.

"Umm, can I talk to Jenifer for a bit?" Plushtrap asked nervously. Jenifer looked over to him, she had a snobby look with all her fancy eyeliner, and expensive lipstick on her thin lips.

"He's that hybrid." Another girl whispered to her friend, they both gave him weary looks.

"Fine." Jenifer said, the other girls looked at her like she was crazy, she walked over to him and they went to the side of the building away from the other girls.

"What is it?" She asked in a sassy tone, hand on her hip.

"Well umm. I've wanted to ask you this for a while-"

"Cut to the chase my friends are waiting." She interrupted him, he flinched a little but stood straight.

"Umm, will you go out with me?" He asked, handing her the flowers. She took the flowers and stared at them before looking back at Plushtrap.

"Hm, yeah fine." Was all she said before turning away and walked back to her friends. Plushtrap was wide-eyed.

"S-she said yes…" He muttered.

"Not very enthusiastically." Vincent said. Salvage gave the ghost the look her 'I don't think I like her.' For once Vincent gave him a look of agreement. Plushtrap however looked like he won the lottery.

"Fronnie!" He bolted to tell his friend as the ghosts shared worried looks.

 **(Yes, I know it's short! I have exams tomorrow and I wanted to just get something out because of how long the wait was. If you wish to drop in an idea, I'll try my best. Again, I'm so sorry.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(You guys reviewed the DAY I released the chapter! Holy hell guys! Hahaha. Seriously I was not expecting so many reviews so fast. Once again, sorry with the so bloody late updates, I guess I'm just going through that tough time in late teenage life.**

 **Sir Sandwich:**

 **(Wow I just accidentally re-read ch2 because I thought I tapped ch14)**

 **What Goldie said made me rethink who I thought was the aggressive one between the two was and wow I didn't expect for plushie to get her (actually not being sarcastic I didn't expect it to succeed).**

 **(Hmmm, yes, don't listen to the kitten *i look at my cat and a lightbulb turns on above my head* ahhh my eyes the light *turns off light fast* ...much better... well I'm going to go interrogate my cat to see if she can communicate with PK. Hope you and PK have a good day/night and good luck on exams and don't get too stressed.**

 **Me: LOL, yeah, I've done that before.**

 **Goldie the adorable little psycho if you hurt those he loves. I bet a lot of people didn't expect it.**

 **(HE KNOWS NOTHING! Say hi to your cat for me.)**

 **The477Crew:**

 **Yes! She said yes!**

 **P.s : PG IMA KILL you! No frnech kissing!**

 **(realizes that I spelled French wrong)**

 **Oh shi-**

 **Me: Hahaha!**

 **FXcypressXF:**

 **I don't like that girl...And if she turned out to be really mean...I would be unBEARably sad...The GOLDEN light in my eyes would no-longer shine...I would also rip her to shreds if she made plush sad too...**

 **Me: I don't like her too. No! Not the puns! Aaahhhh! We can all beat her if she does hurt Plushie.**

 **Itsa meh PK:**

 **Yeah purple sucks d*ck! Wait, no he doesn't, he doesn't want to be around d*cks other than his own, so he's sucking his own d*ck lol**

 **Me: -_-…. really**

 **Professer Kitten:**

 *** almost inaudible * future heartbreak equals future beating * normal volume * hello! I am here to tell you everyone is going to a-okay. No one is gonna get heartbroken, nope, Nada, nuh uh, no one. And before you ask, I'm not spoiling the future. An' all ye landlubbers better not com' ta me fer further info**

 **Me: YOU KNOW NOTHIHG.**

 **Mangle6**

 ***squeals* Daww! I can't wait! And the girl better not break Plushies heart or I will end her!**

 **Me: yeah lol.**

 **(ON WITH THE SHOW!)**

"Fronnie!" Plushtrap yelled as he ran to Fronnie.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his math notes.

"She said yes!" Plushtrap said. Smiling.

"Really? Well then." Fronnie chuckled.

"So, when is your first date?" He asked.

"Ummm… I'll have to ask her." Plushtrap said.

"Maybe tell your parents first." Salvage whispered. Plushtrap thought about it, he agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow I can ask." Plushtrap said.

"Nice, you got her number?" Fronnie asked.

"No, bit too soon don't you think?"

"Never dated so I have no idea." Fronnie laughed. Plushtrap smiled.

.

Springtrap brought in a mug of hot chocolate.

"How's the movie?" Springtrap asked as he gave Goldie the drink. Goldie took it and smiled.

"I paused it for you." He replied and took a sip. Springtrap placed his arm around Goldie as they sat on the couch together, Goldie leaned against Springtrap.

"I wonder how Plushtrap is doing." Goldie said.

"You say that every time we take him to school." Springtrap chuckled.

"I can't help it, I just worry." Goldie said. Springtrap kissed his head.

"I worry too, let's enjoy the movie before we have to go pick our Trappy up." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded as he took another sip.

"Yeah. I love you Springtrap."

"I love you too Goldie."

.

Plushtrap walked out of his science class.

"That was so boring!" Vincent complained.

"It wasn't too bad." Salvage said.

"I agree, Science is interesting." Plushtrap said, Vincent groaned then looked over. He whispered to Salvage.

"Oh look, it's her." He said. Salvage looked blankly.

"I have a bad feeling about her." He whispered back. Plushtrap smiled and walked to Jenifer.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked.

"It was lame." She replied. Plushtrap smiled at her.

"So, when are you buying me dinner?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Umm, I need to tell my parents first. And where are we meant to go?" Plushtrap asked.

"Uhh, hello? I want a restaurant, and for you to get me a gift. You know, like a good boyfriend."

"Umm… I don't think I have the money. My Father makes really good pancakes though."

"Ugh, whatever. Talk tomorrow." She flicked her hair and walked off. Plushtrap sighed and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He asked Salvage.

"A spoilt brat more like." He replied coldly.

"Hey, she isn't that bad." Plushtrap said, looking offended.

"Dude, she's a gold-digger I bet." Vincent said. Plushtrap gave them an angry look before walking away. Plushtrap went to his bag to grab a snack, Fronnie was also there.

"Hey Fronnie."

"Oh, hey Plush. Mind if I come over tonight?"

"I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Great!" Plushtrap and Fronnie smiled as they went off to eat.

Salvage and Vincent exchanged worried looks.

"Should we find out what this girl is up to?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe later. We'll see what Trap and Goldie think of this."

"Whatever."

"Why do you care so much suddenly?" Salvage smirked.

"I don't! Well, not a lot. P**s off." Purple floated off. Salvage just kept the smug look on his face as he followed so they could keep and eye on Plushtrap.

.

Springtrap and Goldie had been spending the day just cuddling, Springtrap's arm around Goldie's shoulder. Goldie smiled and nuzzled closer to the giant rabbit. Springtrap looked at the time, 2:55pm.

"We should get going to pick up Plushtrap." He said, Goldie let out a groan.

"Cuuuudddddllllleeeesssss." He hugged tighter. Springtrap chuckled as he stood up with Goldie hanging off him from where he was hugging Springtrap's chest.

"You're so small." He teased.

"Shut up you fluffball." Goldie shot back as he squeezed Springtrap's poofy tail which made him jump.

"Hey, leave the fluffy tail out of this." He laughed. Goldie chuckled lightly as he was put in the car while Springtrap in the driver's seat. Springtrap kissed Goldie sweetly before driving.

"We should have a date night. It's been so long since we had one." Springtrap said.

"Oh yes! I'd love a date night! I'm sure Freddy wouldn't mind babysitting Plushtrap."

"Sounds like a plan babe." They both smiled as Springtrap drove.

Goldie watched out the window as they arrived at the school, children running out, desperate to get home. Springtrap saw Plushtrap and Fronnie walk out to the car.

"Hey dad, hi father. Can Fronnie come over?" Plushtrap asked, Fronnie just let himself in anyway.

"Dad is working late tonight, and I don't want to do dishes." Fronnie said. Goldie chuckled.

"Sure, we'll drop you off after dark." Fronnie and Plushtrap high fived. Springtrap smiled as he drove them home.

Plushtrap and Fronnie jumped out the car and went to Plushtrap's room.

"So, you gonna tell them about Jenifer?" Fronnie asked.

"Oh, dang it! I forgot, be right back." Plushtrap rushed downstairs to Springtrap and Goldie.

"Dad?" Plushtrap said as he walked to Goldie.

"Yeah?" Goldie said as he listened. Springtrap was also listening as he got started on preparing dinner.

"You know Jenifer?" He asked, Goldie nodded.

"She's my girlfriend now."

"Awwwww, your first girlfriend!" Goldie hugged him tight while Springtrap's expression was more of worry. Plushtrap hugged Goldie back and smiled.

"And she wants me to take her to a restaurant."

"Yeah, no. You're only 14." Springtrap said.

"She said something about buying her presents too."

"Nope. If she loves you then she won't need you to buy her stuff, she'll want you. Got it?" Plushtrap gave a sadish nod as he walked back to his room.

"I have a bad feeling Golds."

"Maybe she isn't THAT bad?" Goldie said, trying to be hopeful. Springtrap's look didn't change. Goldie sighed and hugged him.

"I love you Spring."

"I love you too Golds."

Fronnie and Plushtrap were sitting on Plushtrap's bed, just chatting.

"So, what is it you hope for in this relationship?" Fronnie asked, Plushtrap shrugged.

"Loyalty, emotional support. Maybe some hugs. I'm not really sure what else." Plushtrap said.

"Eh, sounds reasonable. Though I think she won't be giving too much emotional support."

"You never know." Plushtrap and Fronnie continued chatting about whatever, school, movies, just stuff.

Vincent and Salvage however were watching Plushtrap in worry.

 **(I'm so sorry for how late this is, I hope this sort of makes up for it.)**


	16. Valentine's Day

**(G'day, these reviews are from chapter 14, sorry I thought I had put them in but obviously I didn't**

 **FXcypressXF chapter 14.**

 **Hi...this is Cypress's uncle. He/She told me to read your story and I just want to tell you that your storys are very wonderful and I will continue to read your stories! Keep up the good work! :} From South Korea By: Cypress's Uncle John!**

 **Me: Aww thanks mate, *too some people in my country* SEE! NOT ALL OF KOREA HATES US!  
sorry about that, big fear sh*t going on since that guy tried to fire a missile at us. **

**reddthemysterious chapter 14.**

 **Ehh..Hello- HELLO This Thing On?**

 **Oh there we go,,,**

 **I Don't like that Snob one bit,,,**

 **Me: no one seems to lol.**

 **Neon lololol chapter 14.**

 **Oh daym ... Plushtrap is way better than me at this :,(**

 **Me: *pats back* its okay, its okay.**

 **Itsa meh PK chapter 14.**

 **Hehe, going to get punny on here.**

 **I noticed that my BEARable friends do not need to CHICA out the PINE details on love. They need to get some BUNNY reading material on how to get a date. I'm not KITTING. Love is for those that ARR in love. I can say that I myself are KITTEN with my boyfriend, hey babe, its a good PRIME to give me a hug! I'm AXing for a hug. POPEfully you get all these puns. I thought about them and I realized I can't STEP making them, though I do need to stop, so I'm going to stop, love ya prime**

 **Me: *facepalm* *hugs* lova ya to.)**

 **(these are from chapter 15**

 **FXcypressXF: I DON'T LIKE HER AND I NEVER WILL! THAT GOLD DIGGING BRAT ONLY WANTS PLUSH FOR HIS MONEY AND I CAN SEE A FUTURE HEARTBREAK BUT PLUSH IS TO LOVE STRICKEN TO SEE IT AND HE NEEDS TO SNAP OUT OF IT! *starts shaking Vincent violently***

 **Me: yeah, poor Plush**

 **Vincent: WHY ARE YOU SHAKING ME!?**

 **Sir Sandwich: (PRIME YOUR BACK *cheers with excitement* I've missed reading this stuff so much and ahhhh the POOFY TAIL oh and I verbally told my cat "Prime says hi." And she looked at me like I'm stupid...I wonder why?)**

 **I forgot why I hated Jenifer but now I know why... and for once I'll agree with eggplant with her being a gold-digger. I hope poor plushie realizes that he's probably being used.**

 ***leaves a note to the door that says "Goldie if our dear plushie boy gets his heart broken I'm going after Jenifer...and you."**

 **(This looks like so much on mobile but it's possibly not that much and PRIME AND PK WELCOME BACK WE MISSED YOU and hope you both have a good day/night oh and prime nice work on the devil and king dice.)**

 **Me: *bows* yes, I am back mate. Maybe your cat thinks "he's hearing things again"  
I think everyone hates her. **

**Goldie: why me!?**

 **Me: aww we missed you guys too.**

 **Mangle6: I'm getting a bad feeling about this.**

 **Me: I think everyone is**

 **Neon lololol: Expected it ... looks like Goldie is about to come in with a chainsaw...**

 **aIN'TNoBODY HURT mAH cHOILdZ ChOILD (so I'm a grandma now ... yey)(also sumhow I'm Gold's mother . so, I'm Springs mother in law fUK-**

 **Me: Ladies and gentlemen! Neo logic!**

 **Professer Kitten: I WANT HUGGLES FROM HUGGLE BUNNY**

 **Springtrap: *runs***

 **Professer Kitten: *chases***

 **(oookay lets continue)**

Springtrap and Goldie were getting dressed for tonight, Plushtrap was at Freddy's to spend the night. They wanted a date night for a while, what better day then valentine's day.

Springtrap put on his best vest along with skinny black jeans with his fluffy large tail poofing out, his fur brushed so it's less mangy, but he just naturally has rough mangy fur.

Goldie wore his normal suit with his silky fur freshly brushed and his top hat nicely on his head. Springtrap walked in and stared, his grey eyes lovingly looking at the golden bear. Goldie noticed and smiled, he walked to Springtrap and hugged him tight. Springtrap hugged back and nuzzled his cheek. Goldie giggled and kissed him, Springtrap welcomed the kiss with his own. Goldie's lips felt so soft on his rough ones.

"Ready?" Springtrap asked.

"Always am for you." Goldie replied. Springtrap smiled and held Goldie's hand as they walked out.

Goldie sat comfortably in the passenger's seat as Springtrap went to the driver's seat. He pulled out the driveway and put the radio on. Goldie smiled as he listened to the music.

"I love you." He said, Springtrap smirked.

"You what?"

"I said I love you."

"Sorry, my ears are clogged."

"You cleaned them before we left."

"Well they're clogged again."

"I said I love you!"

"Why are you shouting?" Springtrap snickered. Goldie put on a fake pout and huffed.

"Hehe, love you too." Goldie smiled a little and chuckled.

"Why must you torture me lover?" Goldie giggled.

"Thee Golds loves thy torturing." Springtrap said.

"Your Shakespeare impression is terrible, hehe." Springtrap put a hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded." He joked, he parked the car on a random pull over area and pretended t have a heart attack.

"Your words pierce me!" and he played dead. Goldie giggled as he put a hand on Springtrap's chest.

"Hmm, you can stop breathing but your large heart still beats."

"Whose side are you on!?" Springtrap said to his chest, making Goldie giggle. Springtrap continued driving as he smiled.

"I remember you used to be such a dark and grumpy bunny."

"I blame you for this." He joked, Goldie giggled.

Springtrap arrived at the restaurant and opened the door for Goldie. Goldie thanked him as they walked in. It was nothing fancy, like a country side restaurant. Springtrap picked here because they tend to focus on quality more than looks.

Springtrap had already rented a table as he sat down with Goldie, they stared at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Springtrap asked.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the beef ravioli. With a chocolate milk shake." Goldie said, licking his lips hungrily.

"Yum, I think I'll have the vegetable burger with side order of chips."

"Eww, you rabbits are weird when it comes to food." Goldie joked, Springtrap chuckled.

"I'll go order." Springtrap said as he got up. Goldie smiled.

Springtrap thanked the man who was taking their order to the kitchen, he was looking at the beer choices when a lady stood next to him. She was a jaguar, she was in a short red dress. Way too short. Her nails were painted pink with over the top make up.

"You need a brush." She scoffed, Springtrap shrugged and ignored her. She stared him down.

"Do you have any decency for your looks?" She continued. Springtrap looked at her, she looked familiar.

"Do you have a daughter named Jenifer?"

"why do you want to know?"

"My son is dating her."

"No daughter of mine would date someone related to a roadkill like you." She snapped.

Goldie heard and his head snapped to their direction. He slowly stood up and walked over.

"Excuse me, don't talk to my husband like that." Goldie snarled. The woman stared in shock.

"And gay!?" She storms off outside then is seen with Jenifer, yelling at her about something.

"I changed my mind, I hope Plushtrap falls out of love with her." Goldie said coldly.

"Ah well, let's just enjoy our night." Springtrap said as he and Goldie sat down at their table.

"Oh, our food is here." Goldie said excitedly. Springtrap smiled as the food was put down in front of them. Goldie took a ravioli.

"Mmmm, delicious." Goldie said, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth. Springtrap nodded as he ate his burger, the salad making a crunch as he chewed.

"Want some desert after?" Goldie asked.

"Babe I _am_ the desert." Springtrap said, wiggling his eyebrows. Goldie stated laughing.

"Looks divine." Goldie joked, Springtrap gave a cheeky smile.

(after dinner)

Springtrap and Goldie went back to the car with full bellies.

"That was so good." Goldie said.

"Yes, it was." Springtrap agreed. He drove the car out and headed home.

…

"Oh, I'm bushed." Goldie said as he stripped to his tank top and boxers before flopping on the bed. Springtrap stood in front of him.

"Yes, Spring?" he asked, Springtrap slowly removed all but his boxers and crawled with him on the bed.

"I uhh umm." Goldie blushed at the smug look on the rabbit's face.

"C'mon Golds." Springtrap kissed him, Goldie kissed back and held him close. Springtrap moved to his neck and removed the tank top he was wearing.

"Protection?" Goldie asked.

"Yep." Springtrap held the condom to Goldie. He smiled nervously.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Springtrap held Goldie close and kissed his neck, Goldie let out a small moan as he let Springtrap take control.

 **(Happy Valentine's Day mates, I know it's few days early but IDK! if you have a lover tell them how much you love and appreciate them.**

 **Singles! Find a couple kissing, walk up to one of them and yell "How could you!? I thought you loved me!" then go spoil yourself! Enjoy being single while you wait for the one.**

 **I'm off to bed, later mates!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Woo! Back with another chapter mates! Oh! And don't forget to look at Professer Kitten's mew story on his own page, he deserves some support as now an official fanfic author!**

 **Sir Sandwich: Golds I said I would go after you because you didn't support them (plush and Jenifer) breaking up but we're good now.**

 ***sneaks into Jenifer's around dinner time and pours arsenic into their food and hopes for the best...wakes up* It was a dream...NOOO.**

 **(Omg...I just had a flashback to the end of S1 and S2 ohhh nostalgia...well in 20 mins it's Valentine's Day and I have no date lol well I hope that you and PK do something special for Valentine's Day and I know Goldie and Springtrap are...and as usual hope you both have a good day/night and keep up the good stories 3. ((emojis don't work for mobile on here...))**

 **Goldie: uhhhh thanks?**

 **Me: we voice chatted, does that count as something special? Cant really do much with long distance hehe… heh..**

 **Professer Kitten: * playful * how could you!? I thought you loved me! * giggles ***

 **Me: *playful and dramatic* oh but I do love you!**

 **Neon lololol: Hilarious ... I already said that to someone ( ͡O ͜ʖ ͡O)**

 **Ehehehehehhehe**

 **Also, Goldie, my child, here is the chainsaw. And Springtrap, my child in law, sit back and relax with some popcorn. This is gonna be one smexy blood bath :**

 **(btw I say smexy because of that weird roleplay of preg. golds and springer we did, and at one point Golds waz mad so she pulled out a chainsaw and Spring found it hawt XD)**

 **Me: oh yeah I remember haha, those were fun we should do that again once you're not drowning in work.**

 **Mangle6: Can I please KILL Jennifer's mother? No one will miss her!**

 **Me: YES!  
Goldie: but that's illegal**

 **Me: I DON'T CARE ITS STILL YES!)**

"Are you sure this is the one for you?" Fronnie asked Plushtrap, who was looking at expensive jewellery.

"Well yeah, someone actually likes me so…"

"Yeah but, have you two even hugged?" Plushtrap rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uhh no." Fronnie sighed.

"Listen man, though normally I'm all about bad ideas but this, this is just bad. Does she even say she loves you?"

"No…" Plushtrap grabbed a necklace and looked.

"Just have enough."

"Dude! That's the money we've been saving for that gaming consul for a whole year!"

"Once you have a girlfriend you'll understand."

"If she's anything like yours I'm staying single." Fronnie looked at him angrily, Plushtrap snapped a look at him.

"Hey! You're just jealous someone loves me but not you!" The words came out before he could stop, he covered his mouth once he saw the hurt look on Fronnie's face.

"W-what…" Fronnie walked away and out the shop, deciding he'll take the bus home instead. Plushtrap was frozen in his place, he couldn't believe he said that. He put the necklace back and left to follow Fronnie.

Plushtrap ran to the nearest bus stop but saw Fronnie nowhere.

"No! He's already gone…" His ears dropped low, tears fell.

"I'm so sorry…" Plushtrap took the next bus to his own home.

.

Springtrap and Goldie were getting dinner ready for later when Plushtrap walked inside.

"You're earlier then I thought you'd be." Goldie said.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Springtrap added.

"Thanks. I'm just going to have a shower." Plushtrap said as he went upstairs, he went to his room to get a change of clothes.

"You really should think if you really want to be with this girl mate." Salvage said, Plushtrap sighed.

"But I love her."

"Yeah, she seems to not love you." Vincent said, sitting on the bed.

"Look, can I just have some privacy?" Plushtrap asked, the ghosts nodded and left. Plushtrap sighed lowly, he grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Plushtrap turned the water on and put it to warm, he stepped inside and felt it pelt onto his body. He stood still as the water fell on his back, dripping down to his legs. He grabbed the soap and rubbed his wet fur with it, he moved to let the water soak his chest and stomach. Plushtrap gently washed his ears and the rest of him, he wasn't dirty or mucky, just showers help him think.

'Maybe I should call her, then Fronnie.' He thought, wanting to do so he turned the water off and stepped out. He dried his fur and it poofed.

"Every time." He sighed before going to his room and picked up his phone. He sat on his bed and called Jenifer's number.

"Hello?" Came her voice.

"Hey Jenifer." Plushtrap replied.

"Oh, what is it? I was doing my nails." She snapped.

"I umm. I couldn't get the necklace."

"What!? Why?"

"Couldn't afford it."

"Well I've seen you and that bunny bear with money you liar!"

"But that's the money we've been saving for-"

"Ugh! If you think that some game is more important then me then why are we dating!?"

"But you never say you love me."

"And you never get me what I want!" And she hung up, Plushtrap was in shock. He dialled Fronnie's number quickly.

"Plush?" Fronnie answered. Plushtrap sobbed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't buy it, we're still getting the console."

"Great! You're a true friend Plush!"

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course, buddy, what friends are for."

"Hehe, I have to go. See ya tomorrow bunny bear."

"Hey! You're a bunny bear too!" Plushtrap chuckled and turned his phone off, he hopped off and went downstairs for dinner. Trying to forget the way his 'girlfriend' spoke to him.

"We need to get him to really see how bad she is for him." Salvage said.

"Yeah, but how? We can't go anywhere without Plushtrap." Vincent said.

"We will have to notice something while he's at school then."

"True. So, what now?"

"Nothing really, we'll just have to wait."

.

Goldie and Plushtrap were watching TV while Springtrap did the dishes.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Plushtrap wined.

"I know, but you have to." Goldie chuckled.

"Why can't the weekend be five days and school two days?" He asked.

"Because then you'd be spending even more years in school to learn enough!" Springtrap said from the kitchen. Plushtrap groaned. Goldie hugged him.

"It's only a small part of your life, once you leave you'll be getting a job and buy your own house." He said, Plushtrap nodded. Springtrap finished washing and sat with them.

"So, how's your relationship?" he asked.

"A bit difficult actually." Plushtrap replied.

"You sure she's worth all this trouble?" Goldie asked, Plushtrap stayed quiet.

"I… I don't know…" Plushtrap stood up and left to his room. Goldie and Springtrap exchanged worried looks.

 **(that's as much I got so far, later mates)**


	18. Friendship

**(We've hit over 100 reviews! You mates are awesome! Sadly because I can't upload as much anymore I've been losing readers :'(**

 **(Sir Sandwich 1: I thought for a second that Plushie was going to the dark side meh heart ahhhh. The poofy hair strikes again lol.**

 **(Ahhhh ''tis love I see on my rather small phone screen but that's not the point and it can be special if treated special and well hope you guys have good days/nights and stuff but keep up the good work.)**

 **Me: POOFY HAIR!**

 **Neon lololol: Damn Jen, you sure you aren't that girl from my school, who keeps on wearing really short tight skirts (school uniform) and stockings that are almost completely transparent? And I banged into that day at Ambiance Mall, you looked like you were wearing your sports bra and a pantie (it was a short jean and ... and it actually was a sports bra lmao), and you had this older boy next to you and I thought he was your elder brother then I realized you, a fucking 8th grader was dating him, a fucking 12th grader?**

 **Also Vincey, finally ... FINALLY YOU ARE USING YOUR BLOODY BRAIN APWGEGQERGERGHERGASAEFEWGEG**

 ***cOUGH***

 **Srry, but yeah, Plushtrap, just tell us if she does something wrong and we'll kidnap her family, burn her house down and tortu- *cough cOUGH* We'll take care of her :3**

 **Me: umm… that's messed up. Yes, he's finally using the thing known as a brain!  
Vincent: HEY!  
Me: *slaps him* shut it! Yes, we'll take good 'care' of her hehe. **

**The477Crew: *pulls out swored* ALRIGHT LET ME AT HER!**

 **Me: At her we will let!**

 **Professer Kitten: And the inevitable shower scene. Hehehe**

 **Me: SHOWERS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Mangle6: Okay this is for you Golds and Spring, you should be more than a little worried. Cause if this is not stopped then either A) Plush will have his heart shattered and he will spend a week sobbing in his room or B) This will turn into a parasitic/abusive relationship that could cause Plush to never want to be in another relationship or worse. You need to be the adults and stop this before it goes too far. I know it's better to let kids learn, but not at the cost of them being scared/traumatised for life.**

 **This is for you Plush, listen I know what it's like to be in love. But so far Jennifer's mom insulted your parents' sexuality and you as a person. Now I know your smart, cause if this relationship continues then your gonna have to introduce Jennifer to your parents. And based on how she acts that's going to be a train wreck. Also, you don't want to be with a girl who cares more about material objects then you. So Plush, do yourself a favour and dump her. It may hurt now...but if you do it later it will hurt even more.**

 **Me: yes, I agree with everything you're saying. I've never been in a true abusive relationship but after one of them I have an idea what it's like, hey any reader here in a situation, parent or child this is excellent advice and I think such message should be passed on.)**

Plushtrap and Fronnie were at lunch sitting by their usual bench, Fronnie was a class clown and could easily become a popular kid, but he chose not to, so he could continue being Plushtrap's best friend.

"Why don't you ever hang out with the others, you could be popular and all." Plushtrap asked.

"Because I'd rather have one great friend then have lots of friends that may never be true to me." Fronnie replied, Plushtrap smiled.

"Thanks."

"I don't see why you're not popular." Fronnie said.

"Because I'm... different to them, yes cross species are becoming more common but ya'know. Plus, you've known me so long I'm more open with you. Not others."

"Not even Jenifer?"

"No, if o had to choose her or you I'd stay friends with you." Plushtrap said, Fronnie smiled wider.

"Good! Because I've been putting up with you for too long to let some girl replace me!" Fronnie laughed.

The bell rang and the two had to get to class.

"Need the bathroom, I'll meet you there." Fronnie said as he rushed to go. Plushtrap shook his head, 'just trying to get some time out of class.' He thought. Plushtrap was making his way to class when he saw Jenifer walk past.

"Hello." He said, she just looked at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Umm, I was just saying hello." Plushtrap replied, not sure what to say. Salvage and Vincent close behind him, growling at the sight of her.

"So, when is date night? Tonight?" She asked.

"Oh umm, I can't. Fronnie and I were hanging out together tonight." He replied.

"Oh, is he much better then me?" She said in a sassy tone, flicking her hair.

"Well, he has been my best friend for years." Plushtrap said, she gave a groan and stormed off. Plushtrap sighed sadly.

"Dump her." Vincent said.

"I can't… I love her." Plushtrap said, his ears drooping.

"That b*tch don't love you." Vincent replied coldly.

"Salvage can you make him stop?"

"Sorry mate but I'm agreeing with him. She's bad news." Salvage said, Plushtrap gave a low growl and walked to class.

Salvage gave Vincent a worried look.

"I don't know what to do…" he said, ears flopping down. Vincent sighed.

"I don't either." Vincent replied. Salvage sighed as well, feeling hopeless.

(meanwhile with Goldie and Springy)

Springtrap and Goldie were in the car to pick Plushtrap up from school, both were smiling lovingly at each other.

"Keep your eyes on the road mister." Goldie snickers.

"Stop being too good to look at then." Springtrap replied with a smirk.

"Awwww!" Goldie smiled, Springtrap chuckled.

"Hey… are you worried about Plushtrap's relationship with that Jenifer girl?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, it does worry me. I'll ask Plush if we can meet her." Springtrap said, Goldie nodded. They got to the school and saw Plushtrap waiting outside the school for them. Plushtrap hopped into the car and kisses Spring and Goldie on the cheek before butting his belt on.

"Hey Dad, hey Father." Plushtrap said.

"Hello son, how was your day?" Springtrap asked.

"It was good, Fronnie is thinking of taking drumming lessons and we want to do singing lessons."

"That sounds great!" Goldie said.

"Yeah, I've been playing my guitar more but I think I should proper lessons." Plushtrap said.

"Well the money you get from the apple trees you harvest can go into paying for those lessons." Springtrap said.

"Yeah!" Plushtrap smiled.

"I've already got enough for the guitar lessons, I can ask Fronnie if he wants to go halves on the singing lessons since we want to do them together."

"Maybe you two can perform." Goldie said. Plushtrap nodded.

Salvage and Vincent were sitting on the top of the car listening, they enjoyed playing music with Plushtrap but they can't really perform with him.

"Hey Plush, I'd like you to bring Jenifer over tomorrow if you can." Springtrap asked of him.

"Umm, why?" Plushtrap felt uneasy.

"Because we think she's a bad influence on you and we want to see what she's like." Plushtrap felt a lump in his throat, he grabbed his phone and texted.

"Hey babe, want to come over tomorrow after school?"

 **(okie that's all I've got, quick thing Fronnie and Plushtrap are NOT going to become a couple. They're just friends who don't care that they are so close to each other they look like a couple. Just wanted to say that before anyone started shipping them. But if you do decide to ship them I have no problem I just won't have that happen HERE, so if you want to make your own version of this to do so then PM me and I'll give you permission. I do want to draw these two though so feel free to send me your style of drawing them on DevianArt my name is Springtrap-Prime. Also Professor Kitten has made his own truth or dare series for FNaF and I'm sure he's appreciate if anyone PMed him something to dare or ask. Thanks mates, later.)**


	19. Visit

**(Neon lololol: Plush ... kid ... I'm doing this for your sake *punches you quite hard in the face***

 **You dumb fuck- do you know what a toxic relationship is motherf-**

 **Anyway, I'm frackling Frenched out rn ... literally cuz I have French tomorrow, 2 days for ssc so frickh yeh boi I can finally draw shit- so sorry if this comment makes legitimately no sense at all whatsoever, and for some crapppy reason mma try to speak in a monotone for an entire yeah mwahahahaha**

 **Plushtrap: ow…**

 **Me: … Neon take your sanity pills**

 **Mangle6: And...this situation has lost all hope of ending well. *gets into steel safety bunker* And I'm gonna be safe for the impending explosion.**

 **Me: *joins in bunker* yeah**

 **FXcypressXF: Jennifer is bad news. If Vincent can see that then you know you got a problem. *tackke hugs Vincent* MINE!**

 **Vincent: HELP!)**

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday!" Plushtrap panted as he and Fronnie finished singing.

"That was pretty good, though my drumming is a tad off." Fronnie said. Plushtrap put his guitar down to drink some water.

"We just need some more practice." Plushtrap replied.

"Heard Jenifer visited last week, how did that go?"

(last week)

Plushtrap heard the doorbell ring, his heart was pounding in his chest. Springtrap got up and walked to the door, he opened it and saw Jenifer with her mother. He immediately wanted to slam the door in the mother's face and make her nose bleed.

 **(PK: Just take your shirt off, noses will start bleeding hehe**

 **PK just no!)**

"Hello, are you Jenifer?" he asked.

"obviously." She replied, her mother said nothing and just walked away.

"Mum will pick me up in an hour" she explained. Springtrap nodded and let her in.

"Hey Jenifer, you look very pretty today." Plushtrap said with a nervous smile.

"Of course, I do I always do." She replied in her usual sassy tone.

"He was just complimenting you, you could say thank you." Goldie said, she just stared.

"Where is your mother?" Jenifer asked.

"I uhh, I thought you knew I had two fathers." Plushtrap said.

"Ugh, I was hoping it wasn't true." She said. Springtrap looked at her in disgust. Goldie looked offended which made Springtrap angrier. Plushtrap noticed and felt light headed, angry Springtrap is not someone you want to mess with.

"Hey umm, how about we go to my room?" Plushtrap suggested.

"Whatever." Was all she replied with. They walked up the stairs which led to Plushtrap's room. Goldie looked over at Springtrap who looked ready to burst.

Plushtrap stood by Jenifer awkwardly in his room.

"You really need a feminine touch here." She said.

"Um, no woman lives here and its my room. So, I don't really need to." Plushtrap replied. Jenifer gave him a glare before sitting on the bed.

Salvage and Vincent were watching and starring, they were not happy in the slightest about her being here, Plushtrap noticed and gave them a look to stay away. They groaned and stayed back.

"So, what would you like to do? I have video games."

"Do I look like a boy!?" she snapped.

"Umm, no? But I know some girls like video games." Plushtrap said.

"Those girls are weirdos, they should be worrying about their looks and staying pretty."

"Looks aren't everything."

"Yes, they are! Who's gonna date some girl whose ugly?" Jenifer asked.

"Well, if she's nice, smart or funny I'm sure there's someone who'd like her." He replied.

"I feel sorry for that guy." She said, Plushtrap looked away, he didn't like the way she was talking. His fathers always told him to love someone who loves them for who they are, not for their looks.

(present)

"It went okay." Plushtrap said.

"Uh huh, sure." Fronnie laughed.

 **(Sorry chapters are so short and take so long, its been getting harder to write lately)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Neon lololol: * after taking a few sanity pills ***

 **K let's see what this chapter has in f-*After reading the chapter***

 **... God damn it where are my sanity pills again? Otherwise I might just break the 4th wall and jump into the story to kill Jenifer and her mother, did her father like divorce with her mum? Would explain a lot of shit-**

 **Me: *shoves more sanity pills into Neon's mouth***

 **FXcypressXF: *has an offended look on face* JENNIFER SAID THAT GAYS WERE GROSS AND THAT LOOK ALWAYS MATTER NOW I AM MONUMENTALLY PISSED! *Roars and tries to kill that gold digging b**ch***

 **Me: you can't kill her yet or the story will end!**

 **Professer Kitten: It's still as good! Keep it up!**

 **Me: thanks babe**

 **Mangle6: *comes out of bunker* Huh, there was no explosion, but I think I'll stay close by my bunker, just in case.**

 **Me: yeah, good idea, cookie?**

 **(sorry for REALLY short chapter)**

"This is bad." Salvage mumbled, he and Vince standing by the corner behind the school.

"Bad!? This is worse than bad!" Vincent replied. They were watching a couple kissing.

"Should we tell him?" Salvage asked, Vincent stared at him.

"Huh!? We have to tell him!" Vincent said, Salvage nodded as they continued looking.

"Keep an eye on them, I'll get him." Salvage said as he flew to the direction of Plushtrap.

Plushtrap was talking to Fronnie as they waited for school to start

"So, you still coming over to practice?" Plushtrap asked Fronnie.

"I really want to but dad said I have to help him make dinner for their anniversary, bleh!" Fronnie said, Plushtrap let out a little chuckle.

"Haha, it's okay." Plushtrap said.

"No, it's not! I don't want to do it!" Fronnie whined. Plushtrap chuckled some more until he saw the blue misty form of Salvage. He gave him a look of 'what is it?'.

"Plushtrap you need to see this!" He shouted, Plushtrap was curious as to what could be so urgent.

"Hey, I gotta go do something." Plushtrap said as he waved bye to Fronnie. Salvage lead Plushtrap to the back of the school where Vincent was wait and still watching the couple.

"Plush… I'm sorry…" Salvage said as he gestured for Plushtrap to look. Vincent gave him a sad cross angry look. Plushtrap was confused as he looked over to what they were talking about and froze, he felt his heart shatter and tears swell in his eyes.

He felt broken.

 **(HA CLIFFHANGER! Even though I think it's pretty obvious.)**


	21. Heartbreak

**(G'day, sorry for the short chapters and long waits**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH: * furious, feral hiss, claws unsheathed, pupils thin slits, ears down flat, tail whipping side to side in rage, hackles raised * * voice angry, dark * can I kill her now? my razor sharp claws and teeth can easily tear through her flesh like a hot knife through butter, while I devour the meaty insides and other bits, crunch on her bones and only leave her brain behind. or I could tear her limb from limb as I scathe her with cruel words. afterall she does deserve it for cheating**

 **Me: you can have her to kill after this chapter**

 **Mangle6: *takes cookie* *eats cookie*Thank you...now I'm going to hide from the inevitable sadness explosion. Seeya! *hides in bunker and locks it up tight***

 **Me: Hey let me in!**

 **FXcypressXF: REEEEEEEEE SHE HURT MY LITTLE PLUSH! SHE WILL PAY!**

 **Me: the line to beat her up is over here)**

Plushtrap felt his heart breaking, it felt like someone had shoved their hand in his chest and was slowly cutting his heart with a knife. Tears swelled in his eyes as his breathing began to shake. Vincent and Salvage exchanged looks, a mixture of anger and sadness for the pain Plushtrap would be feeling.

"What is this!?" Plushtrap cried as he stared at Jenifer who was kissing another guy, it was the worst feeling he's ever felt.

"Oh, uh hello Plushtrap." Jenifer nervously said, he felt anger boil inside him.

"I trusted you! I loved you!" he cried, tears falling. Jenifer huffed.

"You never gave me enough." She said.

"I gave you all I could!" He yelled. The other guy just put his arm around Jenifer.

"Go on little bunny, you're clearly unwanted." He said. Vincent felt like blood was boiling in him even though that was impossible.

Plushtrap ran away from the scene as tears spilled out of his eyes. Vincent and Salvage floats after him as fast as they can to Plushtrap. Plushtrap ran out of the school, not caring what anyone said or if a teacher would report him to his parents, he just needed to get out of there. Vincent and Salvage rushed in front of Plushtrap, he stopped and stared at him.

"Why would she do that!?" he cried. Salvage tried to hug him but just went through him. Plushtrap sniffed his nose but smiled for a second in appreciation for him trying but he just continued crying from the pain in his heart.

"C'mon, let's get you home. Your parents will be better at comforting you." Vincent said, Plushtrap nodded as he slowly walked home. Salvage and Vincent rested their hands on Plushtrap in comfort.

(meanwhile with Springtrap and Goldie)

"Oh no…" Goldie groaned. Springtrap heard and walked over.

"What's wrong Golds?" Springtrap asked, Goldie sighed.

"We're out of pancake mixture." Goldie said sadly, but a hint of joking in his eyes.

"Oh whatever shall we do!?" Springtrap joked.

"We? You're going to the shops to get more." Goldie said coldly with a smirk.

"Why me!?"

"I can't drive."

"Oh, right. Be back soon babe." Springtrap went out the door to go get more pancake mixture. Goldie chuckled a little, he went to the sink and started his first chore of the day which was the dishes from breakfast while Springtrap usually vacuumed the floor but he was out buying more pancake mix. Goldie grabbed the plates and scrubbed them until he heard the door open.

"Home already?" He asked who he thought was Springtrap but was met with the sound of sobbing. Worried, he dried his hands and walked to the front door and saw Plushtrap there with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Plush!?" He said, Plushtrap ran into his arms and sobbed in his chest. Goldie held him tight as he cried. Plushtrap sobbed loudly as Goldie held him.

"What's wrong Plush!?" Goldie asked, Plushtrap cried harder.

"She cheated on me!" He cried, Goldie knew who he was talking about and growled.

"How dare she! You deserve better than her! How dare she hurt you like that!" He roared in rage but soon calmed as he looked at Plushtrap's sad face. He stroked his cheek and wiped his tears away. Plushtrap tried to stop crying but just couldn't stop. Goldie set Plushtrap on the couch as he kissed his head. He went to the kitchen to make a hot Milo as Plushtrap was sitting on the couch feeling his throbbing heartbeat.

Goldie sat with Plushtrap and gave him the hot drink.

"W-w-why would s-she…?" Plushtrap started but the sobbing was too much and he couldn't finish his sentence. Goldie stroked his cheek in comfort.

"Where's father…?" Plushtrap asked.

"He went to get pancake mix, we ran out."

"Of course." Plushtrap chuckled weakly.

(a while later)

Springtrap had walked in with a bag of pancake mix. He walked to the kitchen to put them away when Goldie held his hand.

"Huh? Oh, hello honey." He noticed a worried look in Goldie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Plushtrap is in his room, you should ask him." Goldie replied, Springtrap's eyes widened and he went to Plushtrap's room.

"Plushtrap? Why did you leave school?" Springtrap asked, Plushtrap looked up from his bed, worried he's in trouble. Springtrap saw and sat with him and embraced his son.

"You're not in trouble, I want to know what's wrong." Plushtrap hugged his father tight.

"Jenifer cheated on me…" he sobbed. Springtrap's eyes narrowed, his ears went flat back on his head.

"She. What?" He said darkly. Plushtrap sobbed, he buried his face into Springtrap's chest. Springtrap stroked his back and held him close.

"No one will hurt you like this again."


	22. Day to Himself

**(I'M BACK! OMG I IS SORRY FOR WAIT! So I've been struggling a lot, both in life and figuring out what I'm going to do with this. I don't want to cancel it, I really don't. I have ideas for it but not HOW I'm going to get to them. But for now, enjoy this crap pile of writing I was able to pull out my $$)**

 **GoldenPheonix25: Hello, it's nice to finally meet someone from Australia. I'm in Australia myself. I was wondering how long you are going to make this season. It's going pretty well so far, better than mine anyway. What direction are you going to take your story to? Poor Plushtrap! Heartbreaks are not easy to deal Springy going to plot revenge for Plushtrap? Is Goldie going to go all protective mood? What about Vincent and Salvage? What are they going to do? Hope Plush will feel better soon. Here's a present for you 'hands a bucket of paint to Plushtrap'. Use this to ruin Jenifer's appearance, she'll hate it! HAHAHAHA.**

 **P.S I'm not an active shipper. But I did get interested with Goldietrap, it's quite an interesting dynamic between two characters, depending on which direction you are taking with their personality. Your Goldie and Spring are very interesting.**

 **Me: Hey! Finally another Aussie, is it just me or are Australians just non-existent most of the time here? I'm really glad you're enjoying this, I'm not too sure how long I'm going to make this, but this is the LAST of the GoldieTrap series. It's just getting too hard to think of interesting ideas.**

 **Sir Sandwich2033: *After reading this chapter I grab a MP5 and loads it with a clip of R.I.P bullets and heads towards the back of the school...***

 **(Walks casually into the description like I haven't been gone for a while.) I have brought many "toys" to test on Jenifer *points to many tables with anything from shanks to military grade weapons and flamethrowers* enjoy friends...**

 **Me: Heh, btw the 'toys' bit can be taken ENTIRELY out of context hehe. BTW YAY YOU NOW HAVE ACCOUNT!**

 **PK: IM A BANANA!**

 **Me: … why.**

 **06elmXEnderGirl: *Grabs ruler machine gun then runs to Jenifer's house* IVE BEEN PLAYIN TO MUCH BALDI BIT! *shoots every were can for cartoon reason they only hit Vincent* Opps...**

 **Vincent: ow…. How did that hurt I'm already dead!**

 **FXcypressXF: REEEEEEEE *Skips the line to kill Jenifer* I WILL RIP HER THROAT OUT! HOW DARE SHE HURT MY PLUSH! I WILL END HER AND HER BOYFRIEND! I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB SCREEEEEEE!**

 **Me: *wince, gives you picture of them to rip up* h-here**

 **Nigh Or Redd: Nigh:*Growls Menaceingly* "LET ME AT HER, NO ONE HURTS AN INNOCENT SOUL ON MY WATCH" *Is being held back by Rëdd*  
I hate when he's like this but he has every right to be**

 **Me: HAVE AT 'ER MATE!**

 **IndigoWingedWolf: OOOHH, Jen!  
*Grabs Jen, locks her in a closet, chains her to a chair, messes up her makeup, and pulls a sword from a sheath.***

 **You have no idea what I'm cabable of. I am someone who HATES it when someone says that girls should focus on makeup and their looks. I am a girl who is strong, smart, powerful, and confident. I love video games, I like running around outside and getting mud all over my fur, I like dark clothes, I read comics, and I'm a black belt in martial arts. HELL, I'M A FRICKING TOMBOY AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!**

 **And if you think that you can $ & %ING CHEAT on Plushtrap and get away with it, well... Heh Heh... *Eyes glow white* You just signed your death contract.**

 **Grrr...**

 **Me: yeah mate!**

 **Neon lololol: *taps Springtrap* *stealthily places an enchanted pocket knife in his pocket* *whispers* call me if you need back up**

 ***walks over to Goldie* Oi, let's start planning, but first, make dem pancakes son**

 **(Also I have a feeling this means springtrap will be overprotectstifgah stuff stuff and no girl or boi will eb be woth wi this th him awpfwhjiegwegtwegjyrewpgj)(yolo)**

 **Springtrap: will do**

 **Goldie: PANCAKES!**

 **Me: You'll see**

 **Mangle6: *opens bunker* *pokes head out* Poor Plushy, I feel his pain. Now as for Jennifer I hope she drowns in a lake a cold as her heart!**

 **Me: gave me an idea actually**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH: and now both Springtrap and Goldie are on the warlath. I'm right behind them!**

 **Me: we got a whole angry mob on her at this point.**

 **lord typhlosion ch10: NOOOOOOOO, NOT MY PLUSHIE *Hugs Plushtrap* HOW DARE THAT BH! WHY I OUGHTA REMOVE THEM SASSY AEYES OF HER'S SO SHE UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE JUST MISSED OUT ON!**

 **Plushtrap: *turning blue* I can't breathe!)**

A 16-year-old Plushtrap laid on his bed, he has changed a bit since the incident, his only friend is Fronnie and he had refused to date anyone. Springtrap had become much more protective of Plushtrap and so had Goldie, both would glare at anyone who seemed to want to date or harm Plushtrap. "You okay Plush?" Goldie asked, walking in and sitting by his side.

"I'm okay dad." Plushtrap said, he placed a comforting hand on Goldie's hand, he knew his poor dad worried about his son.

"Okay… Your father and I are going out for dinner. Do you want to go to Fronnie's or stay here?" Goldie asked.

"I'd like to stay home." Plushtrap answer, he smiled. Goldie nodded and hugged Plushtrap, Plushtrap hugged him back.

"There's a readymade dinner in the fridge, just heat it up when you're hungry." Goldie said, Plushtrap smiled as Springtrap gave both him and Goldie a kiss on the head.

Goldie and Springtrap walked out the door as Plushtrap watched them through his window. He stayed on his bed until he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

"I know you're there Vincent." Plushtrap said with a low tone.

"Dang it." Vincent muttered. Salvage slapped the back of Vincent's head and sat next to Plushtrap.

"You do know the cold shivers give you away every time?" Plushtrap sarcastically asked, Vincent just scoffed.

"What we doin' today mate?" Salvage asked, Plushtrap thought for a minute. He glanced over at his guitar and smiled.

"Practice songs?" He suggested. Salvage and Vincent nodded. Salvage summoned a ghost drum set and Vincent had a microphone. Plushtrap grabbed his guitar and tuned it, he looked through song ideas.

"What should we do this time…?" he said to himself as he scrolled through.

"We've don't Skrillet too many times." Vincent complained. Salvage slapped him.

"Hey!" Vincent yelled.

"Oh shut up you big baby we don't have any nerves anymore, we're dead." Salvage said

"Heh, I'll look for something new." Plushtrap said, then smirked. "How about Justin Bieber?"

"NOO!" Both Salvage and Vincent yelled, making Plushtrap laugh loudly.

"Okay okay!" He managed to say through his laughing. "Hey how about one from Breaking Benjamin?" Plushtrap suggested.

"Oh, they make good songs." Salvage said. Plushtrap nodded and picked 'Breath'.

Plushtrap tuned and played the start of the song in a low tune. Before he and Salvage turned up the volume as Salvage joined with his drums. Vincent and Plushtrap are usually the singers out of the three. Mostly when Fronnie isn't around.

Vincent: "I see nothing in your eyes

And the more I see the less I like

Is it over yet

In my head."

Plushtrap: "I know nothing of your kind

And I won't reveal your evil mind

Is it over yet

I can't wait."

Plushtrap and Vincent: So sacrifice yourself

And let me have whats left

I know that I can find

The fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way

Get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You gotta fight just to make it through

'Cause I'll be the death of you."

Vincent: "This will be all over soon

Pour salt into the open wound."

Plushtrap and Vincent: "Is it over yet

Let me in

So sacrifice yourself

And let me have whats left

I know that I can find

The fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way

Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You gotta fight just to make it through

'Cause I'll be the death of you."

Plushtrap, Salvage and Vincent: "I'm waiting

I'm praying

Realize

Start hating!"

Plushtrap and Vincent: "You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You gotta fight just to make it through

'Cause I'll be the death of you." Plushtrap panted, his fingers bleeding a little because he had lost the pick for his guitar strings, but he ignored the pain for now. Vincent and Salvage showed no signs of exhaustion, they were dead after all. Though Plushtrap still thinks they're figments of his imagination. A crashing noise was heard and Plushtrap's ears shot up, Salvage and Vincent vanished in case it was Goldie or Springtrap. Plushtrap put his guitar down and walked out of his room and down the stairs. The kitchen window was open, and the strong breeze slapped him in the face, shattered glass on the floor must've been what made that crash. The wind probably pushed it over the edge of the bench.  
Plushtrap sighed and went to the pantry to grab a broom to sweep up the glass and dispose it, as he grabbed the broom it slipped out his hand and as he moves forward to grab it he fell onto the floor, a shard of glass being pushed against his arm.

"Ahh!" Plushtrap yelped with pain, he moves to a clear spot away from glass to look at it. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was enough for blood to leak out. He watched it, watched the shiny liquid reflect his face. He felt it run across his fur, something flickered in his eyes, the blood seemed to reflect not his face looking back at him. He saw cold, dead, lifeless eyes. There was nothing in them, the emptiness. The grin under those eyes chilled him.

"Are you okay!?" Vincent said, his loud voice shocked Plushtrap out of his little trance.

"W-what? Oh, yes. Just a cut."

"You were lucky mate, some of those shards were large enough to make you kick the bucket." Salvage said. Plushtrap nodded and got up. He swept up the glass into the bin before going to the kitchen to tend to his wound. Plushtrap had to take off his shirt as some of the blood splattered onto it, not a lot but it'd need to be washed. Plushtrap knew how to sterilize and stitch a wound, with all the scars Springtrap had it was only fair he was taught at an early age in case of something like this. He flinched a little as he poked each threat into his flesh, but the adrenalin of the fall and hitting the glass was still going so he had enough time to stitch it before it became too painful. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was thin, a bit too thin from not eating enough. Not that they didn't have enough food, they had plenty. Especially with their garden. He just didn't feel the need to eat much. he had enough body fat that he can still be classed as healthy, but his ribs were easy to feel.

Plushtrap put his shirt in the wash and grabbed a clean one, he went down to the kitchen again and grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs Goldie had made him.

"Mmm, dad makes the best meals." Plushtrap said to himself as he put it in the microwave to heat up.

(With Goldie and Springtrap)

"I've missed our date nights, but I do have to say simply sitting on the couch and watching a good movie while we cuddle is what I prefer." Springtrap said as he took a mouthful of his salad. Goldie nodded, a cute smile on his face.

"The three of us, you, me and our miracle son." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled and took hold of Goldie's hand, Goldie closed his hand around Springtrap's. Springtrap looked into Goldie's eyes, they twinkled under his lover's gaze, the sparkle in each other's eyes reminded them of when their love first sparked. That may have been years ago, but it is still brightly ignited like a freshly lit fire on a dry field of grass.

Springtrap smiled warmly. Goldie smiled back at him.

The two finished their meals and payed for them, they walked out and took a stroll down the street, hand in hand.

"Plushtrap is almost 17 already…" Goldie muttered. Springtrap looked at him, Goldie's head was low, a little tear fell down his cheeks.

"Yeah, but why is this such a bad thing?" Springtrap asked.

"It's not a bad thing, just… He's our baby… but all grown up. What if he doesn't want to be around us anymore? Like when he moves out?" Goldie rambled.

"Golds, he'll never forget about us. I'm sure when he's an adult he'll still care about us and see us." Springtrap reassured him, Goldie smiled and rested his head against Springtrap's shoulder.

(two hours later)

Springtrap and Goldie had come home, had a fit about Plushtrap's wounded arm and got the classic overprotective lecture but Plushtrap didn't mind, he knows they just love him and want him to be safe.

Plushtrap was sitting on the couch, Springtrap and Goldie cuddling as there was a movie on.

 **(Hopefully update soon, later mates)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(G'day, I know this series is called GoldieTrap but it's mostly focused on Plushtrap in this season, are you guys preferring it like this? Or does it need to be more, idk, focused just on Goldie and Springtrap? I'd have to re-think quite a lot of the story if you guys want the second one but ya'know, I think I can come up with something.)**

 **GoldenPheonix25: This is cute and adorable. I'm glad you decided to come back. I don't mind if this is the last one. I understand if you don't want to continue with it. As much as it frustrates me, I know how hard it is the get the muse into it. Interesting ideas for an extremely long story is hard, especially considering how long this is with three seasons. Heck, I once lost complete interest in a story and just abandon it. But enough about me. Goldie and Spring are just so cute. I like the fact that Spring teaches Plushtrap about first aid and what not. It will be useful someday. Keep up the good work!**

 **-Goldenpheonix25**

 **Me: thanks mate, as much as its hard I made a promise to one day finish it. Just may take a long time lol**

 **IndigoWingedWolf: YES, it's back!**

 **And let's all pray to whatever higher power we believe in that we will NEVER see Jen again!**

 **I mean I WAS gonna keep her in that closet for a little while longer... stupid rich people with their stupid lawyers...**

 **Me: I hate stupid rich people, not those who earned their money I mean spoilt selfish pricks that laugh at those money wise lower than them.**

 **Mangle6: Huh...I do wonder what caused the crash that seemed like a really odd thing to happen 'just because of the wind'**

 **Me: Ah Mangle6, always first to review lol. Yes, it was 'just the wind' *wink***

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH: * giggles * wind? what kind of ' wind '? * giggling *censored because spoilers he leaks for this story and other stories I plan to write***

 **Me: babe….. be patient!**

 **Neon: Yeah it's me neon lmfao. But damn I thought I'd call plush so we could beat Jen up together. Oh and long time no seen.**

 **Also take your time pal, probably writers block, sucks like shit I tell ya**

 **Me: writers block SUUUUCKS! Long time so seeeeeeeee, good to hear from ya mate.**

"Welcome to my house

Baby, take control now

We can't even slow down

We don't have to go out

Welcome to my house

Play that music too loud

Show me what you do now

We don't have to go out

Welcome to my house

Welcome to my house." Fronnie sang as he and Plushtrap walked through the school hall.

"Have you got that song stuck in your head?" Plushtrap asked, Fronnie blushed a little.

"No." he mumbled, Plushtrap chuckled.

"Coming over for band practice?" Fronnie asked.

"The two of us aren't much of a band." Plushtrap said, Fronnie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever smartie, you're coming anyway?"

"Sure."

.

Springtrap and Goldie were doing their usual chores, Goldie doing the cleaning while Springtrap picks the fruit and tends to the garden. Springtrap picked the fruits from the trees or vines and put them in their required baskets. He left the either overripe fruit or the fruit being eaten by bugs. Until he thought, and a smirk crept onto his face. He put the baskets down and picks a few overripe fruits.  
"Hey Golds?" he called. Goldie stopped his clean and went outside.

"Yes Spring?" He said before feeling something splat him in the face as Springtrap threw the overripe tomato at him, laughing. Goldie let the tomato slowly slide off his face so Springtrap can see his pitch-black eyes. Springtrap froze in place.

"Um… I love you?" he said nervously. Goldie took hold of a pile of grapes. Took aim. And….

SPLAT!

Springtrap almost stumbled at the sudden impact of the grapes that splattered all over him. The two of them laughed and continued throwing overripe fruits at each other.

.

Plushtrap had headphones in his ears as he wrote down his work.

" _Fractions… just… umm…"_ Plushtrap thought. He was getting stressed as he's got a test soon but he's almost hopeless at maths.

"7/14 is equal to a half." Vincent muttered to him.

"Shh! I can't cheat." Plushtrap whispered to the ghost. Vincent just rolled his eyes.

"Why's it matter? You don't even care about passing this subject, you're into all that, music stuff." Vincent said, floating beside him.

"Because it's a compulsory subje-"

"Plush, who're you talking to?" Fronnie said. Plushtrap went red and his ears went back.

"I was um, stress talking."

"Why stress? This probably isn't going to affect us later once we're famous artists."

"You draw?"

"I meant musicians silly." Fronnie chuckled.

"Heh… y-yeah." Plushtrap looked down again, trying to work. Fronnie stared at Plushtrap, he felt something was wrong with his friend, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe his heart still hurt? He doubted, he was too tough to let some stupid cheater get him that down. He hopes it wasn't serious.

Plushtrap glared at Vincent. Vincent was about to protest but was pulled back by Salvage.

"Hey! Let go!"  
"You need to stop! He's started getting weird looks from the other students when he talks to you, they can't see us remember mate?!" Salvage had a firm grip on Vincent's shoulders. He just glared at him, white eyes piercing through Salvage's blue ones.

"Let go." He demanded. Salvage let go of him but was not impressed with how selfish he acted at times. Vincent just looked away, having had enough with dealing with the blue aussie for what feels like will be forever.

The bell rang, and the students hurried out except Plushtrap. Fronnit paused and looked at the rabbit slumped on his desk.

"Plush…?" Fronnie sat back next to him. Plushtrap just slowly shook his head.

"I'm fine…" was all he said. Fronnie wanted to say more but they were both asked to leave by the teacher.

.

Springtrap and Goldie were cleaning their faces and had to put their clothes in the wash because the fruit juice had stained them. Springtrap walked into Plushtrap's room, he looked at the posters, the guitar… the scrunched-up paper in the corner? He curiously walked to it and picked it up and un-scrunched it to look, his eyes widened. He stammered and fell back as he backed up and tripped on a cord with a loud thud.  
Goldie heard and rushed in to see what was happening, Springtrap's back faced at him but he could see the rabbit was shivering. Goldie went over to him.

"Springtrap what's wrong…?" He asked. Springtrap just kept a firm grip on the paper as he stared at it, Goldie took a glance and his eyes widened.

"Why is…" he started.

"Why is _he_ there?" Springtrap finished.


	24. What am I?

**(lord typhlosion: shorter than usual but just as charming as always. Can't wait till the next one**

 **Me: thanks mate, sorry for the long waits for tiny chapters but glad you still liked it.**

 **PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH: ooooooooooo~! isa Purple! heh we share names in this one**

 **Me: Yes ya do lol**

 **Neon-lololol: TAN TAN TAN! the friccin pronoun game- AAAAAAAAAAALRIGHT LADIES N GENTLEMEN PLACE YOUR BETS IN THE REVIEW SE-*cough cough***

 **Me: *pats back* you okie Neo?**

 **Mangle6: Ooooh, things are getting bad**

 **Me: as always because dramaaaa)**

Vincent wandered around a black void.  
"Where am I?" he said to himself. He stopped in his tracks, in front of him was a twitchy glitchy figure.

"W-who are you…?" He asked, feeling his as if his feet were glued to the ground.

" _DoN't act StUPId."_ The figure said, its voice scratchy and the volume rising and falling.

"What… what do you mean?" Vincent asked, his purple hands fiddling with his shirt, feeling his face heat up with nervousness.

" _I'm YoU, I'm tHe mOnster yOU truly AeR."_ It said, a sickly wide grin was on its face that reached from ear to ear.

"W-what!? No I… I don't look like… do I…?" Vincent stammered, he was confused, what was happening?

" _You TRY tt-t-tO deneY I-I—i-i-i-it BuT you know WHaT I A-a-am. WhO I am."_ The figure's eyes shone like projectors, they showed the crimes, the hurt, the suffering Vincent had caused in his life. Vincent shivered, he clutched his chest as his heart throbbed with guilt.

"No! That's not me anymore! I… I've changed!"

" _YoU KnOW it's w-w-who you ARE. You're a MonSTER. You'll just hurt them."_

"W-who…?" Vincent's eyes start swelling with tears. He felt something in his hand, he looked down and saw the knife.

"N-NO!" Vincent was now standing in front of Plushtrap. He was tied up, bleeding, exposed to the blade the purple man was holding to his chest. Vincent was shaking, he watched as Plushtrap looked up at him, his eyes begging to live.

"H-how… how could you…?" he asked.

"N-no!" Vincent screamed. "It's not true! I'd never hurt you!" he couldn't control his hand, he plunged the knife through Plushtrap's heart as he screamed in agony.

"NOOO!" He wailed-

"GAH!" Vincent shot up, panting heavily even though he didn't have lungs.

"Hey! What's with you!?" Salvage whisper yelled at him, it was late at night and Plushtrap was sleeping soundly in bed, beside him were where Salvage and Vincent 'sleep'. On the floor.

"Hey! Are you listening mate?!" Salvage whisper yelled again. Vincent didn't even think, he just suddenly clutched to Salvage, burying his face into his 'chest' while sobbing. Salvage just stared, he didn't know what to do about it. All he could think of was just placing a comforting arm around the wailing ghost. What else could he have said or done…?


End file.
